This is the Beginning
by nhwriter
Summary: Picks up where season 2 of True Blood left off; my speculation for the start of Season 3. Sookie turns reluctantly to Eric for help and Bon Temps is dealing with its latest murder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights are property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing.

* * *

A/N-WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! This is my attempt to pick up right where season 2 ended by following True Blood cannon (plus comments from Alan Ball about Season 3) and using the books by Charlaine Harris as a template. In other words, it is pure speculation on my part, since Mr. Ball tends to deviate from the novels…though who knows? I might be right! Characterizations, however, follow True Blood as best as I can manage. Your comments are welcome. Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 1-This is the Beginning

* * *

"Bill?"

Without waiting for a reply from someone who was clearly not there, Sookie dashed to the door she had seen slowly closing when she'd walked into the room. She threw it open and ran outside, calling his name again. She pulled the cell phone from her purse and tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail.

Had he really taken off? Abandoning her during one the biggest moments of her life so far? The questions were flying through her head as she searched for any sign of him. But he wasn't there and then she saw that his car was gone, too. She stood there in the deserted parking lot; suddenly feeling just as empty, and then the tears started welling in her eyes. Sookie shook her head, wiped her eyes and set her jaw, determined not to let grief overtake her. Bill loved her; she knew that without a doubt. He would never just leave her there, even if he had been upset with her reaction to his proposal, not without a _really_ good reason. It didn't make any sense though, at least any that she could imagine right now. What could possibly be so all important on this night, of all nights, that he would run off on her without one word?

Sookie had been making her way back to the restaurant while she was thinking, and by the time she reached the door, she was in full worry mode. She went back inside, briefly scanning the room before swiftly making her way to the back.

"Hello? Is anybody back here?" she called as she pushed through the double swinging doors to the kitchen.

The kitchen was noisy with the sounds of the dishwasher, clanking pots and pans, a radio playing a song she didn't recognize. The hostess, the waiter and the busboy were in there chatting away, until they noticed the blond in the lilac dress charging towards them.

"Miss Stackhouse! Can I help you with something?" her waiter asked, startled. Customers don't go in the back of the house, even in Merlotte's, she knew but she didn't care.

Sookie looked around the kitchen before she answered him. "Have you seen Bill, the gentleman I came with tonight? I know you've seen him… I mean, did you see him leave?"

The waiter shook his head; the others did the same. Of course they'd made themselves as scarce as possible all evening, except for the necessary service, to give them privacy.

"Did you hear anything? Anything strange?" Again they all shook their heads. Their thoughts told her the same thing.

"Crap!" she said, frustrated that she had nothing to go on, and no idea what to do next.

Standing there being looked at was downright uncomfortable, so she spun around and walked back into the dining room, the staff following her curiously but keeping a respectful distance. Sookie walked back to their table, eyeing the overturned chair, the napkin on the floor. None of this sat well with her and it only served to confirm her worries. She needed help.

Sookie took a nearby chair and plopped down onto it without any grace. She noticed the hostess cross the room and disappear into the hall, and heard the other two go back into the kitchen. She was alone, but glad for it. She needed time to think.

Quickly she went through the likely list of the helpful people she knew. Sam was out of town, so he was out. Jason, Tara or Lafayette and even Arlene could give her a ride home, but she doubted any of them would have any more answers than she did. Besides, they were all still reeling from the whole Maryann ordeal. Hell, she was still reeling from that. She thought of Eric, and it bothered her that he somehow ended up on her helpful list at all. She cursed the blood he'd fooled her into taking and thought of the reasons why she shouldn't call him. He was devious, and cruel and completely untrustworthy. He was also smart, brave and loyal and he had a 'thing' for her, so she knew she could call him and he'd come willingly. Calling Eric would be an invitation into her life, though. She was pretty sure that was a bad idea, and Bill would be adamantly saying no if he was there. With that thought she resolved to call Jason, and reached into her purse for her cell phone.

The hostess returned before she could dial her brother, however, with a distinguished man in a dark suit following closely behind.

"Miss Stackhouse, this is Mr. Talbot, our Maitre de. He runs things here," the hostess told her as if she had no idea what a maitre de was…just a fancy name for a manager in her book. Sookie nodded at the man, who pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. The hostess, having done the introductions, excused herself and left them alone.

Mr. Talbot regarded her for a moment before he spoke quietly. "I understand there was some kind of trouble tonight with you and Mr. Compton and he left you here."

She shook her head, "No, not trouble, not really. I was a little upset so I went to the ladies room for a few minutes, and when I came back he was …gone." She caught her breath when she said the last word, saying it out loud made it seem so much more real. Tears were welling up in her eyes again, and she didn't have the resolve just now to stop them from falling.

The gentleman next to her nodded and reached into his pocket to produce a crisp clean white handkerchief and handed it to her. John Talbot, maitre de at large, known as the 'T-man' to the staff, (Mr. Talbot to his face), was in his late forties and the father of three daughters, one close to the age of the young woman next to him. He was a well-regarded man, who carried an air of quiet authority as a maitre de and as a father. Mr. Talbot allowed her the moment to dry her tears and settle herself

"Better?" he asked simply. She nodded with a sniff and a 'thank you', remembering her manners.

"Perhaps he just wanted to get some air and he will come back shortly," he offered, though it was only an attempt to placate her.

Sookie wanted to believe him, but she knew it wasn't true. "His car is gone too."

Talbot sighed, "It does appear that he left in somewhat of a huff," he nodded toward the table. "It may be that he went for a drive, to cool down."

She shook her head, "He wasn't angry, he wouldn't just take off like that. Not tonight, especially! He just proposed to me!" She was getting angry herself, though. This seemed like a useless waste of time. Sookie started to stand, but Mr. Talbot prevented her with a firm hand on her arm.

"Relax, Miss Stackhouse. I really am trying to help." _Damned vampire, leaving this poor girl like this. Why on earth would she want to marry him anyway? She's better off without him; I would certainly never let my Lottie marry some dead…_

"I am not better off! I love that damned vampire, he's decent, and kind and it's none of your damn business, anyway, who I marry!!" Sookie answered his thoughts indignantly, freeing herself from John Talbot's steady hand, and standing up in a snit.

Mr. Talbot sat stunned for a moment like a scolded child, not quite able to process that she'd read his mind. Abruptly, he stood up, losing all sense of his fatherly protectiveness as he rose.

"A decent and kind man would not have left his future bride holding the bag. I will give your vampire thirty minutes to return, and in the mean time you can decide what to do about this if he should fail to come back." He spoke with cool indifference while he pulled a folded piece of paper from his suit pocket and handed it to her.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock when she unfolded the paper and looked at the bill inside. Apparently, William Compton had given them a $3000 deposit last week to book the restaurant for tonight. Which left her with only $5,658.67 to still pay up. She began to laugh, it was so ridiculous, until she saw Mr. Talbot glaring at her, clearly not amused.

"How am I supposed to pay for this? It's not like I stuffed five thousand dollars into my purse!" she thrust said purse out to him, suddenly aware she had been clinging to it the entire time.

He was eyeing her diamond ring now, she noticed, and she jerked her hand back and held it to her chest using her elegant clutch to conceal it.

"I have a business to run here, young lady. Your situation is regretful, but none the less, I am obligated to see that the remaining balance is taken care of before I let you leave. How you pay for it is your concern, mine is to see that you do," Talbot responded without a hint of regret.

Sookie felt her eyes begin to burn again with tears, the frustration reaching the boiling point. She let out an exasperated cry, turned her back away from Talbot's glowering stare and closed her eyes. It seemed so stupid to be standing here haggling over money, a lot of money, when Bill was out there somewhere in Lord knows what kind of trouble. How the heck was she going to get her hands on that kind of money?

Suddenly it occurred to her that she did have that kind of money. Sort of. Eric, the Viking thorn in her side, owed it to her. Her earlier resolve not to call him for help seemed unavoidable now. Bill might come back, but she didn't really believe that. She was worried sick about him, and her stomach churned and ached, it seemed, just to validate her fears.

She turned to face John Talbot again, who was still watching her carefully, plastered on her smile and declared "I can get you the money. Can I borrow your phone book?"

* * *

thank you Southernlady23 for your help and keeping me on the Ball :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: True Blood is the Property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I am just playing.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Fangastia, where you get more fang for your buck. How may I assist you?" drawled a familiar dispassionate female voice.

Sookie rolled her eyes at the corny pun, har har. "Oh hey Pam," she began, trying her best not to sound too anxious. "It's Sookie Stackhouse. I was just wondering if….."

"Sookie!" Pam cut her off , "How good of you to call. My master will be delighted. Hold on."

_Oh crap, crap, crap! I really don't want to talk to him._ She had hoped she could just ask Pam for the money and avoid Eric altogether, but it was too late now, he was already on the other line.

"Sookie Stackhouse. My, my. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he sounded cockier than ever, and it made her cringe.

"Business actually. You know all that money you promised me? Well, I need it…now." _No sense in beating around the bush._

At Fangtasia, Eric was sitting behind his desk, leaning comfortably back in his chair, while Pam stood to his side listening in.

"You are calling me about money?" Eric answered somewhat irritably as he straightened up and leaned forward to rest his arm on the desk. Pam shook her head, noting the change in his tone of voice.

"Yes, Eric. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, but it's an emergency and I really need it…tonight and in cash if you have it."

"An emergency," he was grinning now " and you need my help, right now. Interesting. And where, may I ask, is Bill during this crisis?"

There was a long pause before she answered, "Missing. Something happened and I don't know what, and…are you going to give me my money or not?" she was really annoyed now.

Eric almost laughed aloud at that, but reigned it in before he replied. "Of course I will, you need only to ask, Sookie. I am quite happy to help. Come to the club and I'll give it to you."

Sookie thought he sounded a little too happy about it and frowned into her cell phone, "I can't. I'm stranded here at a restaurant with about a six thousand dollar tab, and I don't have a car."

"Six thousand dollars, that must've been quite a feast!"

Was he laughing at her? "You jerk! This isn't funny. I should have known better than to call you, I do know better! Just forget about it, I'll call someone else."

"Don't be idiotic! Tell me where you are, and I'll bring you your cash and take you home."

"Jason can take me home, thank you." The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Eric in a car headed to her own house.

"You are very trying, Sookie" Eric said wearily. "We'll discuss it when I get there. Now where am I to meet you, exactly?"

After giving Eric the restaurant's name and address, Sookie quickly ended the conversation. Eric would be there soon, Fangtasia was not too far from the restaurant. John Talbot stood somberly at the hostess station, eyeing her every move. She was sitting on the small sofa at the entry, trying her best to keep her cool while trying to piece together what she knew so far.

She was certain that Bill hadn't flown off in some angry fit, leaving her stuck with an outrageous check, and no way back home. If something had happened that he needed to take care of, like Jessica getting into trouble, he would have said something. She was also sure he wouldn't have wanted her to call Eric, but she really didn't have a choice about that. Since she had pretty well covered the thinkable, she started to imagine the unthinkable. Something had compelled him to leave, or someone. What (or who) could be so compelling? So forceful that he would leave like that, and so suddenly?

Just then, Eric opened the door, filling it almost completely with his large frame. Wearing a black leather jacket, black tank, jeans and boots, he looked every bit as menacing as he was. Good ol' T-man nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a little gasp.

"OH MY STARS! It was you, wasn't it?" Sookie spat out her words as she charged towards the Viking, her finger pointing like a sword she intended to run through his heart. It merely landed on his chest with a crack, making her cry out, "Ow! Shit!"

Sookie shook out her hand then latched onto his coat lapel, "What did you do with him, Eric? You tell me right now!"

Eric had stood in the doorway, stunned, during this little onslaught. Now he furrowed his brows, and took notice of the tiny hand seizing his coat, and the sparkling diamond on her finger. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the furious eyes blazing up at him, and smiled.

"What are you carrying on about?" the blond vampire asked mildly as he gingerly removed Sookie's hand from his lapel.

"I've brought you your money," he announced, still holding her hand by the wrist, while he reached into his pocket with his other hand to produce two giant stacks of cash. He shoved the money into the dainty hand he was still holding and spoke again, "There you go. A thank you would be nice".

"You want a thank you? You took Bill!" Sookie said in disbelief.

"I swear to you, I did not"

"Why should I believe a word out of your lying mouth?"

"Ahem," Talbot chose this moment to interrupt, and the two blondes both turned to look at him. He picked up the check and held it out, "Your bill, miss."

Before Sookie could even take a step, Eric was snatching the bill from Mr. Talbot.

"I'll take care of it," he told Talbot while reaching into his breast pocket.

"Oh no you will not!!!" Sookie objected fiercely, thrusting the wads of cash at a rather wide-eyed maitre de.

"Put your money away. You have more than earned it and I want you to keep it. Compton can pay me back when he …reappears." Eric stated reasonably while he held out his credit card. "I insist" the vampire said politely turning to Talbot with a terrifyingly sharp-toothed grin for emphasis.

John Talbot was not a foolish man, so he took the card and nodded, "Of course, sir."

"NO!" Sookie cried, pleading "Please, Mr. Talbot, I am begging you to let me pay for this myself"

Though he was not without sympathy for the girl, who had after all come through with the money, it was impossible to ignore the deadly glare of the imposing figure in black standing next to her. Talbot smiled weakly at Sookie and then swiped the card through the credit machine, earning a nod of approval from Eric.

"You're just a big bully, Eric!" Sookie said feeling defeated, truly regretting she had called him in the first place.

Eric seemed to consider this for a minute and was signing the credit slip by the time he finally replied. "I have just brought you ten thousand dollars on a moment's notice…in cash, and paid for your extravagant meal with a generous tip to go with it. First you accuse and now you insult me. I think I might actually be offended."

"Aww, poor you!" she snapped back as she stuffed the money into her purse. She was tempted to give it all back, but she knew he wouldn't take it and she still needed to fix her driveway.

Having lost all interest in arguing further with Sookie, Eric walked purposefully into the dining room to get a better look at the scene of the crime he'd been accused of committing. For her part, Sookie was a bit taken aback that he had shifted gears so suddenly, and stood there a moment before joining him at the table. The Sheriff of Area Five eyed the plane tickets and the empty ring box on the table, but said nothing. Methodically he bent down to retrieve the napkin on the floor, pulled up the champagne bucket stand and then put the chair back into its rightful place. Afterwards, he inhaled deeply, looked over and frowned at his companion.

"What? What is it? Tell me!" Sookie asked, alarmed.

"It is hard for me to believe you cannot smell something so distinct as silver burning flesh. Quite unmistakable." Eric was looking at her solemnly.

She shook her head, not wanting to believe him. She did, unfortunately, know exactly what burning flesh with silver smelled like, most recently from Eric himself when he was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun. That sickening stench was there now, mixed in with the scented candles, potpourri and the lingering aromas of her dinner. It made her stomach turn queasy.

Eric gave her a nod when he saw that she understood the truth. Knowing that she had been right about Bill being taken by force did nothing to alleviate her fears, however.

"And I am supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with this? I have no reason to trust you, Eric."

His eyes flashed angrily and he was practically growling in her face when he spoke. "I have given you my oath, woman! I am here now to prove it."

"Okay, okay!" _Down vampire down. I'll let it go for now._ "Did you pick up on anything else?" She asked gesturing around the room.

Eric stood up straight. He did know more, but he wasn't ready to tell her. It wouldn't go over well, and she would blame him just as surely as he blamed himself. He needed an advantage; he needed to stay a step ahead.

"Yes, I did" he said turning his back to her. "Get your things." Eric took off at vampire speed and was out the front door in a flash.

Flustered, Sookie scooped up the ring box and plane tickets, grabbed the shawl from her chair and then scurried after him.

"I'm so sorry about everything! But my dinner was real great," she told Mr. Talbot as she passed by and flew out the door.

Eric was waiting for her outside in his red corvette with the passenger door open.

"Oh hell," Sookie muttered.

She knew she'd been played; that he had gotten his way. Sure, she could dig in her heels and call Jason for a ride, but Eric had the answers she needed. It wasn't a hard choice to make but she didn't have to be happy about it.

Sookie stomped to the car, got in fumbling with her things, sat down and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She crossed her arms and glared at the driver with a look that could burn a hole through iron.

"Buckle up," Eric said with a satisfied smirk.

She yanked the strap over and snapped it into place, and with that the corvette peeled out of the parking lot and sped off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris...not mine. I am just playing

_

* * *

__A/N: I know this chapter is short, and it's not Sookie and Eric. But since I am doing a True Blood fic, I can't leave out the rest of characters. Chapter 4 is well underway, and I will be posting it soon._

* * *

Chapter 3-Meanwhile

In Bon Temps, Merlotte's had become a crime scene. The bar itself was closed, but most of its patrons were still lulling about watching as Sheriff Dearborn and his team worked. Andy Belfleur stood off by a tree, nervously shifting his weight from side to side as he looked on.

Across from Andy, on the other side of Eggs' body, Lafayette held up Tara. She was shaking so hard that if he let her go she would have collapsed in a heap.

"Let me take you back to my place, girl. T'aint nothin' you can do for him now," Lafayette gently told Tara.

Tara nodded and let him guide her away. When they'd passed by the gruesome scene, Tara broke off from Lafayette like a shot, went straight to Andy and slapped him hard across his face. Andy's head turned on impact, and he lost his footing for a moment but quickly recovered. Tara's hate-filled glare said everything he needed to know, so he bowed his head in deference. Without a word, Tara turned back to Lafayette, who had moved behind her, then she let him lead her off.

Sheriff Bud Dearborn was kneeling on the ground, conferring quietly with Mike Spencer, who had finished his preliminary exam of the body. Bud gave him the go ahead to bag the body, and stood up.

"Show's over everybody. Y'all can go on home," the sheriff announced to the crowd. Slowly the onlookers moved on as the coroner and his aide went to work.

"Andy, a word," Bud summoned.

Detective Belfleur approached his boss, "What can I do for you, sheriff? I feel pretty useless just standing around."

"Well, let's see. You can start by telling me exactly how you shot a man in the back of his head while he was coming at you with a knife."

Andy knew the gig was up even before Bud had called him over. He'd already tried to think up a plausible explanation but had come up dry.

"Aww, hell," Andy grumbled. There was no way he could keep up this charade. "I only said that 'cause I was tryin' to keep him out of it. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Him who, Andy?"

"Jason. Jason Stackhouse. He come up from behind when that Eggs fella had me pinned to the ground with his knife at my throat. Stackhouse saw it and shot'em in the head." Andy admitted. He kept it to himself that he didn't think that his attacker had any intention of killing him, not even Jason knew that.

"Uh-huh. He saved your life, so you decided to take the fall for him. That's real noble of you, Andy…and plain stupid."

"I know it was," Andy agreed.

Sheriff Dearborn squinted his eyes, parsing out his next thought. "Since when do you give a whit about Jason Stackhouse? It's not like you to break the law, even if he was saving your life."

Andy looked down at his feet, unsure how to explain his actions. No one remembered what he and Jason had done the night before; how they had banded together to save the day (even though he could not remember saving a thing). He could only shrug and shake his head.

"Well, we're gonna have to bring him in for questioning and open up an investigation. If it was like you say, it'll be called justifiable. Do you know where he is?" The sheriff asked.

"Home, maybe. I told him to get outta here, after, then he run off."

"Oh, Andy!" Bud reprimanded. "You've made all our jobs that much harder."

"I know, sheriff. Believe me, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I am just playing.

* * *

Special Thanks to Julie for helping me refine everything, and to Sara for being my sounding board.

* * *

Chapter 4

The beginning of the ride was silent, each waiting for the other to be the first to speak. A thousand years had taught the Viking patience at the very least-he could wait, she could not.

"Are you going to tell me what you know or am I supposed to sit here and stew?" Sookie finally asked unable to hold her peace.

"I am tempted to let you stew, but you are far too beguiling in that dress for me to deny you anything." Eric's gave her an appreciative leer as his eyes traveled the length of her body.

"Dammit, Eric! I did not get in this car so you could flirt with me. Bill is in trouble, and you are wasting time!" Sookie scolded him sharply, though she could not keep herself from blushing.

"I think it would be quite rude of me not to mention the obvious," Eric said matter-of-factly. "I am being polite-you should try it. Things would go much better if you did."

_Much better for you, you mean. Okay, he wants polite, I'll give him polite._

"Oh Eric!" Sookie began in her best Scarlet O'Hara swoon, fanning her self with her purse and batting eyelashes. "I am ever soooo grateful that you came to me in mah hour of need. I do declare, Mr. Northman, I don't know what I would have done without you! Merciful heavens, why you must have the most amazing sense of smell in the whole wide world! I would be positively tickled pink just to know what that fine, glorious nose of yours has sniffed out!"

Eric burst into laughter so gleeful Sookie had to join in.

"Why Miss Sookie," Eric tried out his Rhett Butler, before losing it completely and mangling the rest of his reply. "What gentleman [guffaw] could possibly [heeheehee] refuse such [snigger] a refined [pppllllpfff] and elegant [haaah!] request!"

Sookie let out a loud hoot followed by a honking snort that sent them both over the edge for another round of the giggles.

"Sookie, you surprise me," Eric casually remarked as their laughter was dying down. "Because I used to think you had no sense of humor."

Hearing him say the very words he had spoken to her in a dream brought her back to reality like a slap in the face._ What is wrong with me? Why am I goofing around with Eric while Bill is being held hostage?? God, I'm an idiot_. Sookie turned her face to the passenger window-watching but not seeing the night fly by.

He felt her sudden shift from silly to sullen, but did not question it. He had done his best to put her at ease, and she had delighted him with her humor. He owed her an answer.

"The other thing, the scent…was Lorena.." Eric afforded her an almost sorrowful gaze.

Sookie turned to look at him wide-eyed as a doe.

"I believe she had help. Weres of some kind…probably wolves. I caught a whiff of them outside."

She tried to formulate the word, 'werewolves' but she couldn't seem to get past the 'whe' sound.

Lorena _and_ werewolves, she didn't know which one was worse, but together…the thought was too terrifying to put into words.

"Do you know where she would take him?" she managed to ask.

"Probably back to Mississippi-where she's from. But I cannot be sure." Eric gave her a sideways glance, and saw that she was processing it all in. He had to beat her to the punch.

"I blame myself for this, Sookie. I am not behind it, but Lorena would not have followed you here if I had not summoned her to Dallas."

"Well that's just great, Eric. Thank you so much." Sookie turned again to look out her window and fell silent.

"That is it? That is all you have to say?"

"Oh, I have plenty to say. It just wouldn't be very polite." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat to keep herself from slapping him upside the head.

After a few more minutes of utterly unbearable quiet, Sookie reached her limit-she was furious.

"You wanna know what I have to say? Okay, fine," she began in a sharp but even tone. "You're right, this is your fault. And don't pretend like your sorry about it, 'cause I know you're not. You may not be behind Bill being taken tonight, but it's no great loss to you either, is it?"

"Not exactly, no," Eric replied honestly.

"Right, it's not. It is to me, though. A great big 'ol huge loss. And why is that, Eric? Oh, yeah! Because you got it in your twisted head that you just _had_ to have me for some reason. So you came up with a plan and invited that psycho bitch to Dallas to keep Bill away from me. Well, brav-fucking-o, Eric. She's got him, just like you wanted all along. And boy! Does that make me want to run straight into your arms. How could I resist your charms?" Sookie was yelling now, "You fucking bastard! I hate you. You make me sick!!"

Right as she finished her tirade Sookie picked up the ring box and threw it at his head, but he ducked and it hit the driver's window instead.

"Sookie..I.."

"Don't. Just don't." Sookie cut him off and turned her face away to hide her tears.

Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road, slowed down and came to a stop. He shifted to face her, but she twisted her head even further away, clearly refusing to talk to him further. So he shut off the engine, got out of the car and walked off out of sight.

Sookie took a deep breath and sighed. It was a welcome relief to be out of Eric's agitating presence. She used her shawl to dry her eyes and face and then closed her eyes. A wave of exhaustion rolled over her, drowning out what was left of her anger. The events of the past week were finally taking its toll.

She began to make a mental list of all the crazy things that had happened. First, she got scratched by a maenad and nearly died. Then in Dallas she'd been held prisoner for about two days and was almost raped. Next, a man decided to blow himself up inside a house with her in it, Eric tricked her into drinking his blood, and then she watched Godric burn on a rooftop as he met the dawn. She came back to Bon Temps and the whole town had gone mad, her house was in shambles and desecrated, her best friend possessed. Then the horrors of Maryann and her insane wedding, finding out she was something other than just human, watching Sam get stabbed next to a meat tree in her own front yard! When had this become her life? She had to laugh at how absurd her week had been.

Her thoughts turned to tonight's series of unfortunate events. She'd been so happy earlier when she decided to say yes to Bill, but he'd been snatched away before she had the chance to tell him. She foolishly wished he was with her now to help with his re-assuring calmness and quiet strength. A gut twisting pang filled her to her throat, reminding her just how alone she truly was.

"You can do this, Sookie Stackhouse," she told herself out loud. "You will find him and bring him home and marry him-end of story."

The little pep talk made her feel a bit better. At least she knew she had the determination to see it through, even if she had no idea how to go about it. She considered calling the police, or even the FBI, but she had no real proof he'd been kidnapped. No one had seen or heard a thing, and it appeared as if Bill had a temper tantrum and drove off. The only proof she had was the smell, but it seemed highly unlikely the law would launch a search based off that. As much as she hated to admit it-she needed Eric's help. He knew Lorena, knew the vampire world, and he _owed_ her this.

Thinking of Eric made her wonder where he was. He'd been gone a long time, and she was tired. She unbuckled her seat belt, and twisted around to look out the rear window. Eric was standing, motionless, at least a couple hundred feet away in the middle of the breakdown lane, just staring off into the field.

With a heavy sigh, Sookie got out of the car and shut the door. She walked the few feet to the back of the corvette and then called out, "Eric?"

He turned to face her and slowly made his approach, and she was dreading every step.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris, not mine

* * *

A_/N – Please note that I have changed the rating on this story in lieu of the fact that 'True Blood' is rated 'M' and I am doing my darn'dest to catch the feel of the show…and a little bit of lemon adds flavor_!

* * *

Special Thanks to Julie for her invaluable help with the action (and everything else) - you rock!

* * *

Chapter 5 -This is the Beginning

In the Bon Temps woods at night

Jason ran without thinking, deep into the expansive forest surrounding Merlotte's, with only the moonlight to guide him. His feet crunched down heavily through pine needles and leaves, branches slapped his face and scratched his arms - but he felt none of it. He only felt the relentless pounding of his heart beating like a metronome on double time - setting the pace. One thought raced through his mind over and over, _I killed him I killed him I killed him, Fuck! I killed him! _He ran without seeing and he did not care where he was going.

The self-declared hero of Bon Temps kept running blind and thoughtless until he tripped over a tree root which sent him flying through the air - straight into a tree. Ducking his head right on time, he hit the tree trunk with his right shoulder and felt the rough bark rip through his shirt and skin. The impact sent him crashing to the ground with a grunt, forcing the air from his lungs, and landing him face down in the dirt.

"Blehhah-ah!" Jason turned his head to spit out an unpleasant mouthful of soil and leaves, unable to move the rest of his body as of yet. The pain from his shoulder was burning and sharp - his breathing labored. He could hear his heartbeat, wildly pumping away and it echoed in the ground beneath his chest. Though his mind was clear and free from panic, he waited until everything slowed to almost normal before he tried to get up. With a groan, he pulled himself up to his knees, sat back and wiped the rest of dirt from his mouth.

_Shit! That's what I git for bein' a pussy and running away. I gotta go back, _Jason thought to himself as his eyes focused on the fractured light of the shadowy woods. _What the hell? Where am I?_

Jason was starting to stand so he could get his bearings when he heard something move in the bushes nearby. He froze in place - one knee still on the ground, bathed in a patch of moonlight - and listened for the sound again. As he rose to his feet the sound of shuffling leaves startled him from behind and he spun around to see…nothing. Another noise echoed to his right and then he heard it again at his back so he quickly pivoted himself around.

"Who's out there?" Jason called into the blackness. "Show yerself!"

The sounds of twigs snapping and branches shaking swept around him - his eyes tried frantically to follow their source through the dimly lit shrubs and trees. Jason's head whipped over to his left as far as he could turn it, and when he twisted his body to face in that direction, he heard a growl.

Before he could make a move to flee, a blur of muscle and fur came bounding through the bushes straight at him – its fangs bare and gray coat glistening in the pale light - leaping on him with a roar. With one swift move, its sleek paws and extended razor-sharp claws landed hard against Jason's chest and into his flesh - forcefully knocking him down onto his back and pinning him to the ground.

_Oh, God! I'm gonna die!_ Jason watched helplessly as the large, snarling cat sank its long fangs into his wounded shoulder. He let out an agonized cry as it bit into him, the pain so intense his vision became a blinding red. He felt the warmth of his blood oozing down his chest and arm and heard his own flesh tear as the animal took its mouthful and chewed it with a greedy purr. All the sounds and sensations spiraled in and around him like a whirlpool pulling him in. Then he felt and heard no more.

On the highway between Shreveport and Bon Temps

Eric heard Sookie call his name like a question, and took his time walking back to her. The scorned vampire had sensed her anger wane, but now he was filled with her wariness. She was leaning against the trunk of his car, holding her arms tightly across her chest and looking lovely and frail under the moonlit night.

He wondered if she had any idea of the effect she was having on him. The ancient vampire could easily overpower such a fragile creature – fuck her hard against his car, drain her dry - and be finished with her forever. But that offered him no challenge and he wanted her much more than once – he wanted her to be _hi_s. Sookie Stackhouse was nothing if not challenging – it was her most appealing quality. Rare indeed. Everything hinged on his next move and he felt unsure of himself - a true oddity in his long life – and he found it…exhilarating.

Sookie watched him uneasily as he neared her and then halted about eight feet away. The towering figure bowed his head to her, though his solemn eyes never left hers. She gave him a jerky, half nod and turned to get back inside the Corvette, figuring a couple nods of the head was an acceptable form for a truce.

"You have put me to shame," he called to her – compelling her to stop.

"Are you even capable of that?"

Eric took a small step toward her. "I am capable of a great many things, as you well know, including '_that'. _It is not something I experience often. You may also recall how deeply I understand what a huge loss feels like, Sookie, you were witness to it."

"Godric." She would never forget that morning and felt a lump in her chest and throat when she spoke his name.

"Yes," he replied softly as he moved forward again. "You being there for him means more to me than you will ever know. So you can believe me when I say I am sorry I summoned Lorena and regret my role in causing you grief."

Goosebumps rose on her exposed skin, making her shiver, and she rubbed her arms in automatic response. "I can accept that, Eric. I'm just not sure I can forgive it."

Another step, the rueful Viking stood about four feet from her now. "I am not asking you to. But I _am_ hoping to make this up to you. I can help you find Bill." Eric removed his leather coat, as he closed the last gap between them, placed it gently around her shoulders and took a step back. "You looked cold."

"Thank you." The jacket felt warm and supple around her like her favorite T.V watching afghan. "And thanks for offering to help, 'cause I'm sure I'll need it. Will you take me home now? I'm so tired, I could sleep for a week."

Eric gave her a sweet smile and a nod. Quietly they went to their respective doors, got in and drove off.

The remainder of the drive was peaceable. Eric was on his Bluetooth talking to Pam about alerting the proper channels. Sookie found herself mesmerized watching the GPS map in the dashboard as it guided the car to Bon Temps. She wondered idly when he had programmed it with her address, but didn't bother to ask.

Her house was dark when they drove up, with only the porch's soft light glowing. The meat tree, and the rest of last night's yard debris, had thankfully been removed that morning by Jason and Hoyt. Eric turned off the car, but left its lights on so she could see. Sookie felt great to be home and she was more than ready to get some sleep.

With a yawn, the beleaguered blonde gathered her things and got out closing the door with her hip. Her driver got out as well, but he didn't follow her as she walked towards her house. He merely stood with his arm resting on the open car door and watched her leave.

"Good night, Eric," Sookie called out, turning to look at him as she neared the steps. She could not help but notice the amused look on his handsome face and almost asked him what he found so funny – then it hit her.

She dropped her things on the first stoop and trotted back - pulling the black coat off her as she scooted along- hollering, "I'm such a dope!" They met each other grinning as she handed him his jacket.

"I was beginning to think you wanted to keep it," Eric remarked as he took it from her and tossed it into his front seat with out looking. His eyes were fixed on a lock of her hair that had come loose and was falling down the side of her cheeks. Impulsively, he extended his hand to brush it back and Sookie let out a tiny gasp, but didn't stop him.

"Allow me to fix this, your hair is all…" he started, but was too busy examining the top and sides of her head to complete the thought. Her would-be stylist looked her briefly in the eyes then got to work while she watched him in a puzzled daze. With one deft hand he reached around the back of her head where his nimble fingers found the clasp and released it – freeing her golden hair. Having outlived its usefulness, he let the hair clip fall to the ground and he used both hands to gently pull her hair back into place – his dusky eyes steady on his handiwork.

Having one's hairdo unbound is always a welcome relief but combined with Eric's expert touch - sheer heaven - and Sookie could not help but close her eyes to enjoy it. She felt his smooth fingertips softly massaging her scalp as they slid up and down through her hair – bringing it back to its fullness. One masculine hand cradled the back of her head while the other combed and separated her locks. Then she felt the feather-light touch of his lips passing like a cool breeze across her face and she opened her eyes.

Though he was bathed in shadows, she could still see his intent gaze clearly awaiting her signal – red or green light? But she was pretty much stuck on yellow. Apparently yellow was the new green, because all at once he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He treated her with long, languid kisses that made every nerve in her body unite in a chorus of 'mmmmmm' and made her arms go limp at her sides.

Eric's right hand was still gripping the back of her head, pulling her deeper into each mind-blowing kiss. At the same time his left hand was on its own little adventure – leisurely exploring the contours of her neck, shoulder and arm and leaving a trail of shivers in its wake. Sookie heard herself making tiny moans as his certifiably, expert lips traveled from her mouth to her jaw to her ear, and she let out an 'oh, God!' when he nibbled on her earlobe in just the right spot – the one that is somehow directly connected to the vagina.

Eric relaxed his hold on her, took her shoulders with both hands and pulled back. She was practically panting, his sudden departure a shock to her system, and she looked up at him curiously. His smoldering eyes, his open mouth, his ready fangs, let her know things were about to get serious unless she stopped him now.

In that moment, she couldn't seem to think about anything else but the feel of his amazing lips and skilled hands – presently absent lips and hands. She could fix that, so she removed his hands from her shoulders, brought them down to wrap around her waist then reached her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

In a dead heartbeat (which is to say in no time at all, since dead hearts don't beat) he was all over her and visa-versa. His long fingers slid over the sides of her lilac chiffon dress as he pulled it up to her thighs, then he scooped her up so that her legs were wrapped around him – never breaking from their urgent kisses. Eric pushed her up against the side of his car and began to grind himself into the delicate fabric of her panties in a rhythmic circular motion so she could feel every considerable inch of the hardness pressing in his jeans. Sookie began gasping and moaning into the relentless assault he was committing on her mouth and the choir of her nerves was singing 'Hallelujah!'

Her personal choral director finally broke off his onslaught of kisses and her eyes closed when she felt the cool wetness of his mouth against her cheek as he murmured, "Don't hate me. Don't ever hate me, Sookie."

"Sookie," called Eric's clear voice from beside her. "Sookie, wake up, you're home."

_Oh, dear God! No!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris, not mine

* * *

Special Thanks to Julie for being so wonderfully patient and letting me bug her with my endless questions!

Also, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, it keeps me going :)

* * *

Previously....Sookie had another dream about Eric, in his car. Poor thing, what will she do?

* * *

This is the Beginning - Chapter 6

(Sookie's Driveway)

"Sookie," called Eric's clear voice from beside her. "Sookie, wake up, you're home."

_Oh, dear God! No!…please tell me I did __**no**__t just fall asleep in Eric's car and dream about…oh, Lord! He's probably sitting there watching me and…Motherfuck and shit! He can sense __**everything**__! I can't open my eyes, I can't look him in face…I could just die – right here – and never have to…_

"Sookie, oh Sooo-keee," the source of her mortification cooed mere inches from her ear - making her squirm. Eric's voice and proximity prompted a confusing mixture of extreme embarrassment and unavoidable horniness at once, so both her face and lady parts burned hot.

_God! Could this get any worse?_

With open – yet averted - eyes, Sookie pushed him away and sat up straight while snarling, "Get away from me!"

The Viking menace chuckled. "Ooo, touchy. I was merely trying to…_rouse_ you."

Enraged, Sookie's head snapped to her left. "You giant turd! You could at least have the decency not to rub it in my face!"

The dome light was on, so she could plainly see as Eric turned his smirking face away from her and bowed his head low – unabashed. There was no way to keep a grin that wide hidden from her sight.

"That does it." Sookie yanked the leather coat off her shoulders and shoved it onto the now laughing vampire's head – undoing a piece of her carefully quaffed hair. _No way! Not gonna happen. _"Don't even think about touching my hair…pig!"

Eric gave her a confused look and tossed his jacket in the back while watching her hunt for her things. "Don't be like that. Don't hate me. I was only teasing."

"ARGHHH! You are the most [_where are the tickets?_] despicable, devious [_there they are_] annoying…[_where's the friggin' box?_]…pain in my…Where the hell is the damn box?!"

Eric reached down on the driver's side floor to produce the ring box and handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks," Sookie said absently as she took it from him – remembering she'd tried to bean him in the head with it earlier. With all her possessions in hand, she got out of the car, shut the door and made a beeline to her front porch, it's soft light mimicking her dream.

Eric got out and stood resting his arm on the door. "Sookie, wait. Finish your sentence."

The flustered belle in lilac threw up her arms and let everything fall on the porch. "Oh My God! Would you stop doing that?!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Fine, that's how you want to play it? Stop quoting yourself from my dreams, Eric. Like you don't already know, you've done it three times tonight."

Eric walked the short distance from the Corvette to the foot of the stairs while he spoke. "Really? That _is_ odd. I can see how unsettling that might be but, I assure you, I was unaware I was doing it. What were these quotes?"

Sookie sighed, all the fight gone out of her. "You said, 'I used to think you had no sense of humor', 'don't hate me,' and 'finish your sentence'…straight from my dreams."

The subject of her dreams was listening carefully – his head tilting in deliberation. "I said 'finish your sentence' in a dream? What were we talking about?"

"You really expect me to believe you don't know? You must!"

"I know you are dreaming of me, of course, but I am not actually there. Sadly, it does not work that way. I am curious to hear about them - very much so."

"In _your _dreams! Good night, Eric."

Sookie bent down to pick up her things but Eric was not ready to let it go. "Would you like them to stop? The dreams?"

It occurred to her Eric had somehow become a master at getting her to stop whatever she was doing. "Oh, heck yeah! Of course I would. I'm marrying Bill and I don't want to be dreaming about _you_! It's just wrong."

"Then tell me about them, and I will tell you how to make them stop. It's a fair trade, I think."

_Unbelievable! _

"Are you kidding me? No! There's nothing fair about that. You tricked me into this, Eric, so if you know how to stop my dreams, than the fair thing –the right thing- would be to tell me!"

Eric was not moved. "If I tell you without condition, then I will never know _and_ I give up a considerable advantage. My offer stands as is."

Sookie finally scooped her things up and was digging for her keys in her overstuffed purse. "Well, I think your offer stinks to High Heaven, so thanks but no thanks." She pulled out her keys and fumbled with her things as she struggled to open the screen door.

In a flash, Eric was there holding the screen door open - allowing her access. It was quite disarming to Sookie in one second he had gone from total bastard to chivalrous gentleman –

he'd been that way all night - and she found herself thanking him as she put the keys in the lock.

"I am going to go check on Bill's child. She'll need looking after," Sheriff Northman informed her as she opened the door.

"Oh no, Jessica! I forgot about her, what with everything else. What will happen to her?"

Eric shrugged, "I will take her back with me and keep her…occupied until her daddy gets found -if he gets found. I know you don't want to hear this, but I cannot be certain Bill will survive the night. Lorena is a both a woman and a maker scorned, I have no idea what she will do."

A giant lump formed in her throat, and Sookie tried to swallow it down with a gulp. "So you think he might already be dead? You're right, I don't want to hear that. I have to try to find him, Eric! I won't give up 'til I do."

"Yes I know, and I already have Pam working on it as we speak. I should be hearing from her soon and I will call you when I do. Your number?" Eric pulled out his phone from the clip on his belt and punched in the numbers she recited.

When they were done, Eric gave her a slight bow and left her standing inside her door. Sookie watched as he got in the car and drove off towards her future husband's home, a bit surprised the vamp hadn't weaseled an invitation into her house. She shook her head and shut the door.

(Truck Stop outside of Bon Temps)

"That was way better than sex, mister. And it didn't hurt one little bit, neither." Jessica told the dead trucker sitting next to her as she fixed her red hair in the visor's lighted mirror.

One last check at her reflection, no blood on her teeth or face, she was good to go. She peeked at the bloodless man one last time, and giggled. The teen vampire felt great, better than she had in her whole life – dead or alive – and she wanted more. She thought for a half-second maybe she shouldn't leave the body sitting there, but she was a vampire now, and vamps kill - no big deal.

Happily, she jumped from the truck's cab and sped off as fast as her new vamp legs would carry her – not as fast as her stuffy old maker - but fast enough. Jessica was giddy as she thought about how the whole world must be full of stupid rednecks just waiting for her to sink her fangs into their juicy red necks. It was still early, and she didn't have to be home for hours.

A few miles down the highway she found a rest area, full of parked trucks. "So many trucks, so little time. I think I feel like a blue one," Jessica thought aloud and then found her target at the far end of the lot. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

(Inside Sookie's House at Night 12:35 am

Sookie had changed out of her beautiful dress and slipped on a light blue cotton camisole and matching sleep shorts. She was in the bathroom, taking her hair down, cleaning her face - the usual nightly routine. The house was quiet, and she didn't expect Tara to be back from closing Merlotte's for at least an hour. It was nice to have some peace after such a tumultuous night, and she was ready to crawl into her bed and finally get some shut-eye. She would deal with everything tomorrow with a fresh mind.

Just as she started brushing her teeth, Sookie heard the distinct sound of the back door – it had a bad creak she kept meaning to fix – and figured Tara had come home early. She sighed, knowing that her quiet time was so short-lived and kept on brushing her teeth.

_Squeak, creak, creak_. The stairs needed fixing too. "Tara?"

Sookie finished rinsing her mouth and wiped it with a face towel. "You're back early. Slow night?" Sookie asked as she popped her head out of the bathroom door to address her housemate.

At the top of the stairs she saw a large booted foot land, followed by the huge, gruff looking man who owned it. Sookie let out a startled cry and quickly retreated back into the bathroom and grabbed the nearest object she could find – a toilet plunger.

The unknown intruder was on the other side of the door, as she stood there – heart racing wildly- armed only with a stick with germ-infested black rubber at its end.

"Come on out, girl!" the man growled as he kicked open the door. Sookie leaped forward and gave the brute a good plunging on his broad chest, knocking him back just enough so she could slip by him and try to get away. The moment of surprise was short-lived and he quickly lunged after Sookie as she was dashing towards the stairs.

Her attacker reached for her – mid lunge - as she moved and managed to grab her ankle, toppling them both to the hardwood floor. Sookie twisted around and kicked out, trying to free herself from his iron grip. The burly man started pulling her towards him as she struggled, so she began swinging the plunger, whacking at whatever part of him she could.

_Thwack!_ The black rubber hit the side of his head, making him grunt. Sookie used all the force she could muster and swung her weapon again aiming at his temple. When the plunger struck, a jolt of pure white light went through her glowing hands at the same time, sending her assailant flying back.

"You fucking little bitch! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" he threatened as he tried to stand, holding his hand to his head where she hit him.

Sookie was still on the floor - amazed by the energy that had coursed through her - and when she saw him start to stand, she kicked him forcefully in the knees. The man stumbled back, and tried to find his balance by placing his foot behind him, only to realize he was at the top of the stairs. Before he had the chance to do anything to stop himself from falling, Sookie was swinging her plunger of death! at him, and he fell backward as he tried to dodge her strike. She watched in horror as he crashed down the stairs, hitting his head on the steps with loud, bone cracking thunks, and twisting his bearish body unnaturally before landing in a distorted sprawl at the bottom.

From the top of the stairwell, Sookie knelt and stared hard at the body down below – half expecting to see him jump up like in the movies. Suddenly, the front door flew open so fast and violent it came off its old hinges – and fell with a loud crash to the entry floor. Eric stood outside, ready to attack, holding a large bouquet of flowers in one of the clenched hands at his side.

Sheriff Northman quickly assessed the situation, the body of a large unkempt man lying in its odd position on the stairs, and he raised an eyebrow at the scantily clad beauty kneeling above – clutching a plunger.

"Is he…dead?" Sookie asked.

Eric thought he was, he heard no heart beat or noticed any sign of movement. "Perhaps you should invite me in, to be certain."

Sookie rolled her eyes, but this wasn't a time to quibble, she really wanted to know if she had just killed a man. "Come in, Eric."

The blonde vampire gave her a nod and stepped inside. "I apologize for the door. I sensed you were in danger…I will replace it, of course."

"Uh, ok" the owner of said door agreed tentatively. For the first time since Dallas, she wasn't upset Eric could sense her emotions, especially with Bill absence, she didn't want to face this alone.

Sookie's new guest peeked through into the living room, and took in his surroundings. "What has happened to your house? There is mud on the walls."

Tara and Eggs had helped her clean that morning, but they hadn't the time to get to all of it before going to work, so it still looked pretty bad.

"My house got taken over by an insane mythical bitch while I was in Dallas working for you."

"I see." Eric didn't pursue the matter further, he was examining the man now. The intruder's head lay twisted oddly on the bottom stair – his gray, lifeless eyes staring blankly at the ceiling – while the rest of his massive frame spread down from the bottom landing in a position a contortionist would envy.

"I think it is safe to say this man has – _plunged_ to his death." Eric snickered at his pun.

Sookie finally let go of her makeshift weapon and let it fall to the floor. She didn't know how to feel – relieved or guilty? Both? She went numb, it was an easier choice and fit in better with her overall exhaustion.

The Viking noted her silence, not even a groan at his joke or a rebuke for making one. "Did you know him? What happened, Sookie?"

"I've never seen him before. He came in when I was brushing my teeth, and tried to grab me…I fought him off."

"Very effectively, I might add. You are full of surprises, considering he was a werewolf. A rather foul one. The whole breed is a waste of space, do not trouble yourself." Eric was checking in the dead were's jeans pockets for ID, and he set the flowers down on the steps.

"You brought me flowers?" Sookie started to giggle uncontrollably, it was all so bizarre. "Or do you bring flowers to every fight?"

Eric grinned at her, glad to see her laughing. "They were on Bill's porch, I had picked them up right before I flew over here. You can have them if you like."

As quickly as they started, the giggles stopped, leaving her numb again. "No. I don't want them. I'll be back in a sec."

Sookie got up and went to her room to find a robe and saw her bed beckoning her to sleep. She let out a heavy sigh, because she knew she couldn't just go to bed with a dead man/werewolf draped on her stairs.

When she returned she saw Eric was dragging the body out of the front door. Sookie ran down the stairs to stop him. "What are you doing? I have to call the police!"

Eric looked at her passively. "I am removing the evidence. Calling the police would be unwise. He is from Mississippi, part of a well-known pack - the Fuck You Crew. It's tattooed on his arm and I have no doubt Lorena sent him after you. If you report it to your authorities, word will get out you killed him…making you more of target. This way, he is only missing – they'll have no proof."

It was hard to argue with such practical logic, given her current state of mind and body. The idea of spending the next few hours being questioned by Sheriff Dearborn and Andy was more than she could handle, and she knew they wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway.

"Alright, just deal with it…him then. I'm going to bed."

The vampire let go of the dead man – letting him plop to the floor. "You cannot stay here, it's not safe – you don't even have a front door to lock. I will take you back with me."

The stubborn telepath shook her head. "No, you will not. I need to be here in the morning, I have to open Merlotte's while Sam is out of town. He left me in charge. I'll be fine. I'll sleep with a shotgun. Besides Tara will be here in a while, I won't be alone."

"Is this Tara a vampire or a were? Otherwise she won't do you any good. Would you prefer it if I stayed here with you?"

"That is a definite no. Come on, Eric, I can take care of myself…obviously." Sookie pointed at the lump on the floor by his feet.

"Yes, but I am still not sure how you managed to overcome a werewolf this size, without some sort of actual weapon or super strength."

Sookie didn't think it wise to reveal how something akin to lightening bolts had shot out of her hands, and she still had no idea how or why it happened. "I guess I was lucky."

"Exactly my point, you got _lucky_. You may not be so fortunate next time - it is foolish to leave your safety to mere chance. I will not let you stay here unprotected. What do you suggest I do?"

_Hello Miss Stubborn, meet Mr. Inflexible. Ugh!_

"I can stay with a friend, or Jason. Lorena won't know where I am. Will that work for you?"

"No, it will not. Human protection will not suffice against weres and vampires, especially not your idiotic brother. I will stay until dawn and call Pam to help, so you can go to work in the morning. You'll need a daytime guard as well."

"Eric! This is too much, but I'm clearly not getting through to you so just do what ever the hell you want – since you will anyway. I'm going to bed…and stay outside!"

The domineering Viking smiled triumphantly. "I am glad you are able to see reason. We will take care of everything, Pam and I, you can rest easily."

"Whatever, I'm done. Good night, Eric." She turned to go to back up to her room, tightening her robe as she ascended the stairs.

Eric started to drag the corpse outside, but he couldn't resist one last jibe. "Pleasant dreams," he said in a seductive tone with a smirk she never saw.

As worn out as she was, she could not just let his little comment slide. "They will be, as long as you're not in them."

Sookie heard Eric chuckle as she made her way to the top of the stairs, briefly considered flinging the toilet plunger at him but was too sleepy to make the effort – and she never wanted to touch it again. Through bleary eyes she found her bed , collapsed into its soft welcoming comfort, and fell instantly asleep without another thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Alan Ball and Charlain Harris, I get no $, it's just me having fun

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for the long delay between chapters! I had a hard time writing this, and the holidays sort of took over...but it's done, and it's my longest one yet!

Next, please take note (again) that I am using spoilers for season 3 (from ) to write this story, so you have been warned! Of course, I am only incorporating them into this story, I have no idea how it will actually play out...there was a glut of spoilers that came out when I started this chapter, it's one of the reasons it took me so long to finish.

That being said...Eric fans, please don't hate me for the last scene! Blame AB!

Last, thank you for all the reviews...I am almost at 100! so keep them coming, please!

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Julie..and apologies for making her want to hurl!

* * *

This is the beginning-Chapter 7

4:00 AM - Camera P.O.V

Jessica returns home and dreamily opens the front door, satisfied from her night on the prowl. Pam is inside waiting for her. The young vampire looks at her feet - an attempt to look innocent – the older vampire raises a suspicious eyebrow.

* * *

Sam Merlotte is driving on a deserted highway where he passes a sign, which reads, 'Welcome to Arkansas'. He is lost in deep thought, and barely takes notice of the sign.

* * *

Tara sleeps soundly in Lafayette's bed. There is a bottle of sleeping pills on the table by the bed, and a half-empty glass of water. In the living room, the flat screen TV glows in the darkness. Lafayette is huddled on the couch with his afghan – awake. He cannot sleep, plagued with unwanted memories.

* * *

Outside of Sookie's house it's dark, lit only by the moon. The red corvette in front of the house looks gray in this light. Sookie is asleep in her bed – the room shrouded in shadows and highlighted with silver. Within the darkness of Sookie's room, Eric leans forward into the moonbeam shining through the window. He is sitting in a chair, expressionless, watching her sleep.

Eric feels his cell phone vibrate, and pulls it out. It's a text from Pam: _day guards r here_.

He clips his phone shut and stands, still regarding the sleeping beauty. His fangs come down and he bends over her - very close to her face and neck. He lingers there a moment, inhaling her scent with relish, then straightens himself upright and leaves.

(End Camera)

* * *

7:00 AM – Sookie's House

Sookie awoke with a start to the sounds of hammering and the telephone ringing. She sat up and answered the phone on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Andy…Detective Belfleur. Sorry to be callin' so early, but I thought you'd want to know about yer brother."

"Jason? What happened, is he in trouble?"

"Not exactly, but he's been hurt real bad – somethin' got a hold of 'em in the woods last night. I'm at the county hospital with him now."

Sookie jumped out of bed. "Oh, no! Is he okay? How bad is it?"

"He'll be okay, but he lost a lot of blood, got torn up pretty good."

"Oh my Lord! I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling, Andy."

When she hung up the phone, Sookie had to take a moment to clear her head and calm down. She didn't want a repeat of the roller-coaster ride of emotions she had last night, and now she had one more thing on her overflowing plate. She felt refreshed from the thankfully, dreamless night's sleep, but the worry over Bill was tugging at her chest. At least Jason was alive and on the mend, so that was good. This was sure to be another big day, but first things first – coffee.

Tightening the robe she fell asleep in, Sookie made her way downstairs toward the hammering sounds. A crew of three men were almost finished replacing her door, and it looked spectacular - if not a little too good for the rest of her old house.

"Wow! Y'all are doin' a great job. It looks wonderful."

"Thanks, miss. Sorry if we woke you. Mr. Northman insisted we get this done first thing," the eldest man in the bunch answered her. "Calvin Norris, from out in Hot Shot," he said by way of introduction. "These here are my nephews, Beau and Robbie."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I am real sorry Mr. Northman made you come out so early…you must have gotten here hours ago by the look of things. I really appreciate it, though. Thank you."

The people of Hot Shot rarely showed up in Bon Temps and when they did make an appearance at Merlotte's, they always kept to themselves.

"Don't worry about it, nice girl like you needs a proper front door, don't she? 'Sides, that vampire pays well enough, we don't mind getting up a little early." He smiled kindly at her, the laugh lines highlighted by his graying temples.

Calvin's easy manner instantly made Sookie relax, though she wasn't sure if she should let Eric pay for the work. "Well, thank you, Calvin. Y'all want some coffee? I just have time to make a pot, and then I have to get going. My brother's in the hospital and I want to see him."

"Coffee's made," a woman's voice flatly declared as she came through from the kitchen carrying a steaming cup, which she handed to Beau. She had a hardness about her, and the way she had her hair pulled back tight made it even more severe. "Ruth, the one in the kitchen is my daughter, Tammy."

"Uh, okay. That was really nice of you." Sookie didn't have any idea why there were two strange women in her kitchen, or how to react. Ruth answered her with an unimpressed glare and headed back to the kitchen.

Calvin caught on to her confusion quickly, "Mr. Northman mentioned you needed help with the clean up in here, and my sister Ruth is a helluva good housekeeper."

Now that he mentioned it, the house did look sparkling clean and she felt embarrassed they had all seen it in such a pitiful state. "It doesn't normally get that way, there was some trouble here when I was out of town."

"Sorry to hear about that, Miss Stackhouse. Maybe this new door'll keep all the trouble out. Now go on and get your coffee, we're just about done here. Then me and the boys will take you to see your brother."

"What? No, y'all have done plenty. I have a car, but that's very kind of you to offer."

"Forgive me, but I thought you understood. We're the day guards your vampire friend hired. 'Fraid we can't let you go unescorted, what with werewolves after you."

Sookie felt the urge to throttle a certain blond Viking. "He's not my friend. Look, Calvin, I doubt any werewolves are gonna attack me in broad daylight in a hospital full of people. I know Eric hired you, but it isn't necessary. I'll be fine, really."

Calvin took a deep breath. "He said you were stubborn. No offense, but there's brave and there's plain stupid. Now that I've met you, wouldn't feel right letting you go off by yourself. If something were to happen, I'd be mighty sorry. Not to mention what that vamp…well, he wouldn't be happy about it, either. Sorry, but I'm 'fraid you're stuck with us."

The day was starting off all wrong. Calvin was being so nice and patient, but the last thing she wanted was three men (if they were men, she somehow doubted Eric would hire regular old humans to guard her) following her around all day. She promised herself she would never accept a helping hand from the controlling vampire again, once she got Bill back.

With resignation she agreed. "Just try to, you know, be discreet about it. I have no idea how I would explain y'all trailing me everywhere."

Once that was settled, Sookie grabbed her coffee and went upstairs to get dressed. It was a wonder that Tara (_and Eggs? Was he staying here, too? They had never talked about it_) hadn't awoken with the racket, so she took a peak into her room. Empty – no sign she'd come home at all. Did she have to add Tara to her ever-growing list of worries? She didn't have time to do anything about it now. Instead, she hurried to get ready and then ran back downstairs to meet her escorts for the day.

Calvin and his crew followed Sookie to the hospital in their SUV, including the women, but only Calvin and Beau went inside with her – keeping a careful distance. She found out where Jason was and they all rode up in the elevator to his floor. Andy was sitting in the waiting area, with a young, spike-haired brunette woman she didn't know.

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" Calvin distrustfully questioned the girl before Sookie even had a chance to greet anyone.

"Oh, son of a mother…" Crystal began before Andy cut her off.

"Hold on now, I don't know who ya are, mister, but she's the one found Jason in the woods and dragged him to her car…brought him here. He'd be dead now without her and we're all grateful."

That was news to Sookie. "Well I know I sure am. Jason's all the family I have."

"Lucky," Crystal answered, her gazed defiantly fixed on Calvin.

"My niece here has a tendency to cause trouble, so it's nice to know she's capable of doing something so downright decent. Crystal, might I have a word with you in private while Miss Stackhouse sees about her brother?"

Sookie watched as the girl shrugged but dutifully followed her uncle out of ears' reach. She couldn't help but wonder how many nieces and nephews Calvin Norris had, and why he seemed so displeased with this one. She tried to get a read on them but nothing came through clear enough to make any sense. Silently, she scolded herself for prying and turned her thoughts back to Jason where they belonged. She had been nodding as Andy was filling her in, but she hadn't heard a word he said.

Once Calvin had gotten far enough away, he turned his niece to face him. "Ok, girl. Don't think for one second I don't know what you've been up to – I can smell his blood on you."

Crystal laughed. "Lighten up, Calvin. He's fine. I was just havin' a little fun with him is all. I made sure he got here, didn't I?"

"Oh, you're a _**real**_hero. Consider yourself warned, little girl. You know better than to attack a human, so I have to wonder 'bout your intentions. You got a lot of explaining to do when we get back - this is far from over."

"What are you doing here, anyway? 'Sides giving me grief?" Crystal asked, avoiding her uncle's accusations.

Calvin shook his head - he'd said his piece. "Never you mind. Come on, I need to get back."

Sookie was on her way to Jason's room with Andy and Beau when Calvin and Crystal returned, so they joined the group from the rear. A floor nurse intercepted them, insisting only one visitor at a time, then Sookie entered the room alone while her companions waited awkwardly outside.

Jason's whole torso was wrapped in heavy bandages along with his neck and shoulder and it looked like he was sprouting wires and tubes. It made his sister's heart sink. A nurse was taking his blood pressure and she gave Sookie a warm, reassuring smile.

"Looks worse than it is, no real damage. All his vitals look good, and the anesthesia is wearing off. He'll wake up soon, but he'll be pretty much out of it from the pain meds I just started him on, so keep it short. Alright?"

Sookie nodded, "I will. Thank you."

Once the nurse left the room, Sookie took a chair by the bedside and waited. Sure enough, Jason came to in a few minutes – his eyes fluttering open as they adjusted to the light and a low moan escaping his lips.

She stood up and took his hand. "Hey, you."

"Sook? That you? I can't see too good. Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Some kind of animal attacked you. But you're fine."

Jason blinked as the memories rushed back and he jerked his hand away from Sookie to feel where he'd been bitten – making him wince. "Ow, fuck!"

"Oh, Jason! I'm so sorry. The nurse said she gave you pain medication, maybe it hasn't kicked in yet. Did you just remember what happened?" Sookie asked, hoping he'd stay with her long enough to answer.

"Yeah, I did. Wish I didn't, though. Shouldn't a been runnin' in the first place or that panther…yeah, I think it was a panther… It wouldn't have attacked me if I hadn't been such a chicken shit and run off like I did. I killed him, Sookie! I killed that man!" Jason's eyes grew wide and panic filled at his admission.

"What man? What are you talking about?"

"That Eggs feller, Tara's friend." Andy answered from her side. Sookie hadn't heard him come in.

"Eggs? Jason killed Eggs? Why? Why would you do that, Jason?" Sookie questioned, but her brother was slipping back into unconsciousness as the medicine did its work, groaning

as he drifted off - in a sea of guilt.

"Eggs had a knife at my head, and Jason shot him. He was trying to save me. I tried to tell everyone I did it, but Bud figured it out…" Andy took a deep breath. He felt as guilty as Jason, probably more, since he knew Eggs was only trying to get himself arrested. _That boy was too shamed of his own guilt to kill me._

Hearing Andy's thoughts, Sookie suddenly understood her part. "What have I done?! This is my fault! My brother, Eggs, you…Tara. Oh no, Tara!"

"What are you talkin' about? You didn't do nothin', Sookie. Eggs confessed to killing two people. That ain't yer fault. If anyone's to blame, it's that Maryann and she's gone."

"But, I let him see it! I should have said no, but he begged me to help. Oh, God! None of this would of happened, Andy, if I hadn't helped him remember. Jason would be fine, Eggs would be alive, and we could all just go on with our lives."

Andy frowned, he'd seen some crazy things in the past week and he couldn't deny any of it, even if he wanted. "Sookie, let it go. Won't do no good, least of all for Tara and your brother. Some things are better left unsaid, you know that better than anybody."

Sookie nodded, he was right of course, but it didn't make it any easier. "Is he going to be arrested, Andy? Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here as…as a friend. Don't think it'll come to that, anyhow. Sheriff says it was justifiable homicide, just need to ask him some questions is all, once he's up for it."

_Since when are they friends?_ Sookie wondered, but didn't ask. "I'm glad you're here. Jason needs friends like you. I should go. I have to find Tara and open Merlotte's. Will you be here when he wakes up and tell him?"

"Yeah, I'll be here and I'll let him know. Oh, Tara left with Lafayette last night, imagine she's still with him."

"Thanks, Detective Belfleur. I'll check in later." Sookie leaned over her brother, and kissed his forehead - silently praying for his speedy recovery.

Her two guards and Crystal were still in the hall waiting when she came out.

"How's he doing?" Calvin asked gently.

"He's hurtin', but the nurse told me he was doing good. I really need to get going. Y'all can follow me, I guess." Sookie was still irritated she'd acquired an entourage.

Calvin nodded and took Crystal's arm to haul her off with them.

"Uncle Calvin! I need to stay here. He's gonna want to know who saved him."

The elder Norris gave her a pointed glare, but relented. "Alright, don't really want you coming along anyhow, but I'm sending Tammy and Ruth in here to make sure you get home."

Crystal gave him an exaggerated eye roll, and stomped back to the waiting room.

* * *

Lafayette's House 9:15 am.

"Girl! Would you quit your fussin'? Sook, get that crazy bitch to stop. She been cleanin' since before sun up, and she sure as hell won't listen to me."

Tara sat up on her knees, holding the dripping sponge out to her cousin. "Fool! When's the last time you cleaned your damn floor? Look at the dirt on this sponge, it's disgusting!"

"I already done told ya, don't need no motha fuckin' maid!"

Tara ignored him and continued to scrub the floor furiously, muttering curses under her breath.

Sookie knelt down next to her friend and gently placed a hand on her back as she scrubbed. "Tara?"

Tara froze, then slowly shook her head. "Uh-uh, Sookie. Don't…I can't."

"I…I have to go open Merlotte's for Sam. Why don't you come along and help? Things always need a bit of clean up there."

"Sounds _**real**_ good. If she don't wanna go, I will. I gots to get away from this crazy ass shit."

Tara tossed the sponge in the bucket with a splash and wiped her brow with the back of her hand while glaring at Lafayette. "Know what? That does sound good. I'll get paid for it, right?"

"I'm sure," Sookie answered. She wasn't the one who signed the paychecks, but she didn't think Sam would object.

"Cool. Let me go change into something else, I'll be right back."

"Stay out of my closet!" Lafayette called out to Tara.

"Shut the fuck up," Tara retorted as she walked into the bedroom.

Lafayette gave Sookie an exasperated look and sighed. "I tried, really. Bein' nice? Didn't do no good. She's grievin', I knows it, but Sookie, I can't do it no mo'. Gots my own issues. 'Sides, why she cryin' over a man that beat her senseless? Ain't right."

Sookie nodded her understanding and walked to the window. Her posse was standing at the ready by the SUV. "I know, and I'll do what I can for her. I've got things going on myself. She doesn't even know about Jason."

Lafayette joined her at the window. "What about Jason? And who the _**fuck**_ are those men outside my house?"

"Jason got attacked by a panther last night after he shot Eggs, he's in the hospital…"

"What??" Lafayette and Tara said in unison, as Tara had just returned to the room.

Sookie resigned herself to having to explain everything, including Bill's apparent vamp napping, being attacked in her house by a Werewolf with bad hygiene and her super-charged glowing hands. She was already exhausted, and the day had just started.

When she was finished, Tara and Lafayette sat in bewildered silence. Out of nowhere, Tara started to giggle, and her cousin joined in and then the three of them were all laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Sookie! My shit can't hold a candle to yours! You killed a damned Werewolf with a plunger, how crazy is that?" Tara exclaimed through her laughter.

" 'Bout as crazy as eatin' human heart soufflé and getting your ass whooped afta," Lafayette chimed in, earning him a smack from Sookie and a hard glare from Tara.

"She was under a spell!" Sookie scolded.

"I knows that, just sayin' it aint no ones fault all the bullshit been comin' our way."

"You sayin' it ain't your fault you got yourself caught for sellin' V?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Tara! He didn't deserve to be tortured over it! And he'd probably be dead or a vampire by now if I hadn't been nearly clawed to death by Maryann and ended up at Fangtasia."

"Thank you, Sook," Lafayette said quietly, grateful for how she defended him and saved his life. _Wonder if she knows that Eric has me pushin' V for him now? _

Sookie's eyes widened and Lafayette knew she'd 'overheard' his thought, and that she had no idea about the V. His eyes locked on hers, _Don't say nothin' about this, Sook. Please._ Sookie gave him a half nod and quirked smile, letting him know she'd heard him.

Tara finally stood up, laughing again, "Ahhh, man! We are all fucked. Let's go open a bar, do somethin' ordinary! I'm done feelin' sorry myself."

"You're right, normal would be good. I'll follow y'all after I get cleaned up," Lafayette announced as he stood.

"Great! We'll see you there," Sookie replied as she and Tara made their way out.

On the porch, Tara whispered in her friend's ear and subtly pointed at the men in the driveway, "They comin' with? Watchin' you all day?"

Sookie let out another sigh, "Apparently."

"Well, shit." Tara had a way with words that made Sookie laugh.

* * *

Tara had been right about the need for normality. Merlotte's refreshed everyone's spirits like a tall glass of sweet tea on a summer's day. It seemed like the whole town had the same thought, as it did the previous day – holding on to the familiar and mundane. Calvin and his nephews kept a low profile in Sookie's station, and no one questioned them being there. People had enough sense not to say anything to Tara about Eggs. Even Jane Bodehouse held her tongue and just happily sipped away at her drink.

At about two o'clock, Sam called and Tara answered.

"Hey, Tara. How's it going there?"

Tara cradled the phone against her neck, pausing for a moment, not sure how much she wanted to tell her boss. She went with cryptic, "It's going."

"Oookay…Look, I may be a couple more days. You think y'all be able to take care of everything 'til then?"

"I don't know, Sam. Here, talk to Sookie," she responded abruptly and handed off the phone to Sookie, who was filling an order at the bar.

The telepathic barmaid answered with some hesitation, "Sam?"

Sam sat in a greasy spoon diner, in an orange vinyl booth, his third cup of dreadful coffee in his hand. He wasn't there for it's fine cuisine, though.

"Sook? Is everything alright back there?"

"Merlotte's is fine, Sam. Same as ever," his favorite waitress replied without conviction.

"What's really goin' on? You and Tara sound…off. What aren't you telling me?"

He heard Sookie sighing, "Sam, listen. A lot is going on, but I meant it when I said Merlotte's is fine. I'll call you later and fill you in, okay?"

"You better. I can be back in a few hours if need be, but there's things I'd like to do here first. So promise you'll let me know if there's trouble, ya hear?"

Sam listened as she swore she would call and urged him not to worry, as if urging could prevent it. He shut his phone and stared into his coffee. He knew he would be going back sooner than he'd hoped, but he needed to see this through – he needed to know about his true family.

He took another look at the crumpled note with the scribbled names – Melinda and Joe Lee Mickens, Magnolia, Ark. There was no current listing in the phone book, but he was hoping he might turn something up by asking around. Magnolia was like all small towns, everybody knew everyone.

His waitress returned with the pot of coffee, pen tucked in her dyed blonde hair. She smiled at her customer, "You want more? Hey, I asked around about them Mickens folks you were lookin' for, and the cook says they used to live down in his neighborhood. Maybe if you went there someone would know."

Sam nodded but stopped her from pouring him more of the swill they called coffee in these parts. "Yeah, thanks. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Oh, shoot honey, I can do better'un that. I'll draw you a map!" she pulled the pen out and began drawing on her notepad.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was driving down a tree-lined street in what had to be the poorest section of town. The houses were run down, the yards littered with debris and junked cars. He pulled over to the curb and took in his surrounding before getting out.

As Sam walked down the dirt path, which served as a sidewalk, he could hear children squealing in the distance, but saw no one. He passed a chain-link fence and stopped when a tan pit bull came through the open gate – growling and showing it's teeth.

"Hey there, buddy," Sam crouched down about a foot away, looking the dog in the eye and then giving it a wink.

The dog whimpered and lowered itself in deference onto its side. Sam smiled as he rubbed it's belly and it rolled onto its back, reveling in his touch.

"You some kinda animal wizard? Benny don't take kindly to strangers," a older black woman with silver hair asked him from the gate.

Sam stood up smiling, "I guess I do sort of have a way with dogs. I'm Sam, by the way." He held out his hand to her.

She hesitated a moment then took his hand, "Betty...I reckon you're alright, else my dog would've chased you off or bitten ya outright. Whatcha doing out here, Sam?"

"Looking for some folks, actually. Heard they used to live 'round here, Melinda and Joe Lee Mickens?"

An elderly man came out of the tiny house and arrived in time to hear most of what Sam had said. "Mickens! Don't know who ya are, boy, but if you's a friend of theirs then you can git on out of here."

"Oh, Marvin! That's no way to talk to the man. Don't pay him any mind, Sam. He old and ornery. 'Sides, the Mickens left 'bout three, fours years back and we ain't got no idea where they went no how. But we don't miss 'em. Now, their boy, Tommy, he works round at the tire store."

"They have a son? Look, I know y'all don't know me from Adam, but you seem to know about these people. I think…I think they are my family. I'm just looking to find out what I can."

Betty turned and looked at her husband, who gave her a nod, and she returned her gaze back to the young man. "You best come on inside, Sam. This may take a while."

Sam bowed his head, "Thank you, ma'am. I'd like that."

Betty and Marvin led the way, while Sam followed with Benny who heeled happily – wagging his stubby tail.

* * *

The afternoon faded into evening, and Arlene arrived late for her shift in a flurry – apologizing while she scurried about. Normally Sookie would be leaving at the shift change, but she was covering for Sam – she was here for the duration. When she had called the hospital she found out that Jason was mostly unconscious, but recovering nicely. Andy promised he'd call if there was any change.

Around 7:30, Pam entered with Jessica in tow, wearing similar pastel sweaters like a mother/daughter out for tea. Neither of them looked too happy to be there. Sookie could empathize - she wasn't too happy they were there either - but she went ahead to retrieve them some True Blood. Pam leisurely circled the room with a firm grip on the teen vamp's arm, finally stopping at Calvin's table.

"Leave," Pamela addressed the day guards with disdain.

The Norris clan all stood as Sookie arrived with the synthetic blood. As much as she hated having guards, she had grown to like these folks.

"Y'all have been great. I'm sorry you had to waste your whole day following me," Sookie beamed at the three men.

"Weren't no trouble, Miss Sookie," Robbie replied as he stood.

"Nope, not a bit," Calvin agreed. " 'Spect we'll be back in the mornin', but we'll be quieter this time. I promise."

Before Sookie could raise her objections to another day of being under watch, Pam was shooing them off. "Yes, Yes. Go…now."

The two vampiresses took over the table as Sookie placed the True Blood before them, resisting the urge to slam it down. She didn't like rudeness, but she could hardly demand Pam to be nice. Moreover, she could never forgive Pam for her part in Lafayette's torment.

"Look, I don't need you here. As you can see, I'm fine. Why don't you go back to Shreveport and go dancing or something? I promise I won't tell Eric."

"Oh, yes! Can we?" Jessica perked right up.

Pam ignored the teenager. "Nice try, Sookie. We are here, and we're not leaving. Deal."

"Shoot!" Jessica pouted and snatched a bottle of blood from the table and took a swig.

Sookie huffed, "Fine, just…try to behave."

"Always do," Pam grinned with extended fangs, earning eye-rolls from both Jessica and Sookie.

"So, aside from being my babysitter, what are y'all doing about Bill? Do you know anything yet? Where is Eric?" Sookie asked, trying not to show how anxious she was and failing.

"Eric is busy, but he has it under control. Things are in motion. You should trust him."

"Trust him! Are you kidding me? What _**things**_ are in motion? What does that even mean?"

"Honestly, Sookie, I don't understand why you are so upset. It means we are handling it, so you can relax."

"SOOKIE!!!" Lafayette yelled impatiently from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sookie shouted back. "I'm not done with you yet, Pam. I'll be back when I get caught up and then I want some answers!"

Sookie took off leaving an amused Pam and a sulking Jessica in her wake.

* * *

**Camera POV **

Close up: A woman has her eyes closed and a wicked smile plays across her full, pink lips. Her silken brown hair lays softly against the red satin pillow beneath her head, framing her beautiful exotic face.

She lets out a soft moan and her eyes flutter open, only to roll back and close again. Slowly she comes more into view, revealing her pert, round breasts and flat stomach. In another moment, she arches her back and two large masculine hands take hold of her waist as she writhes, until she finally stills. Eric's blond head rises into sight as he gently kisses his way up her belly to the soft flesh of her breast. His bare muscular back looms over her, his massive size covering her in shadow as he teases her nipple with his tongue.

He lifts his head to see her and moves effortlessly into position between her legs. He watches with great satisfaction as he enters her – her eyes popping open, her head tilting back as she lets out a little cry.

(End Camera)

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzz!

"Shit!" Eric grabbed for his cell phone on the nightstand, practically crushing the woman beneath him as he answered.

"What is it, Pamela?" he did not try to hide his irritation as he disengaged himself from his compromised position and rolled over to her side to lay on his back. "I am busy."

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt the new dancer's 'employee orientation'? Sookie absolutely insisted I call. How is Yvetta?"

"Mmmmm. I think she'll work out just fine. You have excellent taste, I should let you do the hiring more often."

Eric pulled Yvetta toward him and she quickly took position on his lap, then her lithe body began moving in a slow sensual rhythm as she rode him.

"I knew you would like her. With so much on your mind, I thought you might enjoy the distraction."

"Pam, you know me so well. Was there anything else? I should really get back to going over the finer points our conduct code with our new employee."

There was a long pause on the other end and Eric was about to let his phone drop to the floor- his attention being drawn elsewhere - when he heard Pam call out his name.

"Eric! Get here _**now**_."

He sat up abruptly and planted his feet on the floor, carelessly knocking Yvetta off in his haste. "Is Sookie in danger? Is it Werewolves?"

"Worse. Sophie-Ann and her whole entourage just walked in the door."

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Alan Ball and Charlain Harris...I am just having fun.

**

* * *

**

A/N- Okay, back again with another update...would have posted sooner but lost the internet for a week! sigh...anyway, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, and subscribing. I love to hear from you all.

Special thanks to Julie for sticking with me, and I apologize if I left any battle wounds. Good luck with your New Years resolution! You are the best.

**

* * *

**

**Shreveport – Yvetta's Apartment**

"Eric! Get here _**now**_."

He sat up abruptly and planted his feet on the floor, carelessly knocking Yvetta off in his haste. "Is Sookie in danger? Is it Werewolves?"

"Worse. Sophie-Ann and her whole entourage just walked in the door."

"I'm on my way," Eric promised , ending the call.

Yvetta stood up indignantly from her position on the floor, but Eric was already half dressed before she could raise an objection. Defeated, she plopped down on the edge of her bed and watched her new boss button his black silk shirt, with her arms crossed around her chest and with her lips in full pout.

"I apologize for the interruption, Yvetta. I was enjoying myself very much," Eric offered as he sat next to her on the bed and put on his socks and boots. "Unfortunately, something has come up requiring my immediate attention; I must go. Perhaps we can continue another time?"

"Perhaps," she replied, her Slavic accent thick with irritation. She let her fangs show fully, "Who is this _Sookie_?"

Eric stood, walked to the window and opened it. As he climbed through the opening, he turned and gave the naked brunette a rogue wink. "No one you need to worry about."

In a split-second, he was gone, leaving the dejected dancer alone. Yvetta picked up a black spike-heeled pump from the floor and hurled it out the window, cursing in Czech, "Ty curaki!"

**Merlotte's 9:30 PM**

When Sophie-Ann LeClerc, Vampire Queen of Louisiana made her entrance into Merlotte's, Sookie was placing an order in the kitchen, so she didn't actually see the entourage come in - but she felt it. The whole place had suddenly shifted from the familiar drone she knew so well to a collective gasp – both audible and the kind only she could hear – sending a chilling jolt of alarm down her spine, making the blonde waitress spin around to get a look.

Merlotte's, for an interminable moment, was frozen in a seemingly suspended animation. Sookie blinked as she tried to take in the scene. Right in the middle of the restaurant stood the most glamorous woman she had ever laid eyes on in person, dressed in an elegant cream-colored suit, perfectly coifed auburn hair with teardrop diamond earrings highlighting her graceful neck. She was surrounded by at least eight large men in dark suits and sunglasses. Sookie was pretty sure they were all vampires, since she got nothing but blank space coming from them. They might as well have been little green men with horns and three heads, they looked so out of place.

Arlene spilled the drink she was holding on a customer, before it dropped to the floor with a shattering crash, effectively breaking the mass hypnosis everyone seemed to be under. Little by little people started chattering away, whispering and thinking loudly about the strange group standing there.

_Is she a movie star? _

_She make a wrong turn?_

_Who is that?_

The woman stood serenely as she coolly looked around the bar, until her eyes landed on Pam – who was talking on her cell phone. Pam quickly ended the call, rose and bowed her head, then walked over to join the group. Sookie thought it was very odd, but stood there in utter fascination. She didn't notice the girl in navy blue, who had walked from behind the suits, heading in her direction until she was about three feet away.

"Hey, Sookie."

Sookie's eyes nearly fell out as she recognized the girl. "Ha-Hadley!? Oh my Lord, what are you doing here?"

Before Hadley could answer, Sookie was hugging her in a welcoming embrace. "I'm here to see you, silly!" Hadley finally managed to say when her cousin released her.

Sookie looked over to the group of vampires and saw the 'star' vampire was watching her and Hadley intently. "Are you with them? Who is she?"

Hadley practically radiated pride when she answered, "I am, and that is Sophie-Ann. Isn't she amazing? She wants to meet you! Come on." Hadley took Sookie's hand and started walking toward the entourage.

"Hadley!" Sookie stopped in her tracks, pulling back her hand. "I haven't seen you in forever and a day, and now your rushing me to meet your friend? I'd like to…I don't know, catch up?"

"And we will catch up…later. We don't want to keep her waiting, trust me."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" the flustered waitress muttered as she straightened her apron and fussed over her clothes. As much as she was apt to argue, Sookie's curiosity was winning out, so she allowed Hadley to take her hand again and lead the way. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her cousin so happy about anything ; all she was getting from Hadley's thoughts were images of Sophie-Ann with a fanged bloody smile. It really wasn't something she wanted to see, so she pushed the thoughts away.

As the two cousins made their way over to the entourage, the Queen leaned towards Pam to whisper something in her ear and then with a flourish she turned around and _**whoosh! **_Sophie-Ann and her men were gone – leaving Pam standing alone. The whole of Merlotte's fell silent again – stunned.

Everyone in the bar was pretty much thinking what Sookie voiced aloud to Pam, "What the hell, Pam?"

"She wants to meet you outside, Sookie-without an audience," the vampiress answered her, somewhat put out.

"I can't just walk out in the middle of my shift to meet some hoity-toity vampire! Who does she think she is, anyway?! The Queen of Sheba?"

Pam stared blankly at her, and Hadley shook her head, "Sook, honey. Watch what you say!"

"'Scuse me for interrupting y'all," Arlene said as she joined the three women standing in the middle of the restaurant. "But, whoever that was just made quite the impression in here. I don't think anyone will be all that upset if you go outside for a little while to see what she wants. Go on! I'll cover for you, it's fine."

_Can't I just have one normal day? _Sookie thought, feeling sorry for herself and resenting being pressured yet again. She threw her hands up in exasperation and without another word, stomped out the door – with Pam and Hadley trailing behind.

No longer under Pam's watchful eye, Jessica smiled to herself as she rose from her table and made her way to the rear exit.

* * *

Whatever she had expected waiting for her outside, it wasn't two stretch limos with dark tinted windows – one black, one white – sitting amongst all the trucks and beat up cars in Merlotte's parking lot. Luxury wasn't something Sookie thought she would ever get used to - yet alone expect. Two of the men stood by the white limousine, so the blonde barmaid started toward them, but Pam grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What now? She wants to meet me, so I'm going."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Not that it makes any difference to me, but Eric would be very unhappy if I presented you to the Queen so unprepared."

"Queen? There's a Queen? You have got to be kidding me! That's crazy!" Sookie started to giggle at the idea.

"I fail to find the humor in this, Sookie. Yes, Sophie-Ann is the Queen of Louisiana. One of the several monarchs of our world, she's very powerful and dangerous. I suggest you contain your laughter before you face her."

"Ooh, I'm sorry; it's just so bizarre! This is America! We don't have monarchs. And if she's so dangerous, what are you doing with her, Hadley? What does she want from me?"

Pam was losing patience, and cut Hadley off before she could answer, "Never mind all that! You are meeting the Queen, so I suggest you keep such thoughts to yourself, behave like a good Southern girl and mind your manners. How is it that you've been with Bill all this time and wear his ring, yet you have no knowledge of our ways? If I had the time, I would dress you properly and teach you how to conduct yourself, but Sophie-Ann is not a patient woman. So for now, try to curtsy or bow and mind your tongue. You will be fine. Let's go." Pam finished her speech and began walking toward the limos.

Hearing Pam mention Bill was serious enough to stop her laughter, and her words gave her pause. _Why didn't Bill tell me about all this?_ Sookie wondered as Hadley took her hand again to follow Pam. Sookie started to feel anxious, and her body stiffened at the idea of meeting royalty.

"Relax, Sook. Sophie-Ann is really nice, you'll love her!" Hadley whispered re-assuredly.

When they reached the white limousine, one guard opened the car door and gestured for Sookie to enter, while the other guard prevented her two companions from following.

Sookie climbed inside onto the soft white leather seats and had to keep herself from uttering 'holy crap!' at the sheer richness of car's interior. Sophie-Ann sat across from her, perfectly at home in her posh surroundings, and greeted her guest with an imperious smile. The nervous telepath awkwardly smiled and bowed her head the best she could.

"It's an honor meet you, Your Highness…though I can't imagine why you'd want to meet _**me**_."

The Queen raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Can't you? Of course I've heard all about you, Sookie, from Hadley. Telepaths are highly prized in our world, surely you are aware of that by now?"

"I've learned that, yes. So, you came to ask me for my services?"

"No, my dear. I came to offer you my protection. I am very concerned about your safety, especially with poor William being snatched away. I insist you come back with us to the royal residence and out of harm's way. It will be such fun!" Sophie-Ann and clapped her hands together, emphasizing her words.

Sookie was floored, but she managed to reign it in to answer. "That's a very generous offer, Your Majesty…"

"No need to be so formal, call me Sophie-Ann, please," the royal vampire insisted.

"Sophie-Ann, like I was saying, your offer is very generous, but I couldn't possibly accept. My brother is in the hospital, I am covering for my boss while he's out of town, and I really need to find Bill - I have to be here. And besides, Eric has me under constant watch, so I'm pretty well covered in the safety department."

"You are refusing?" the Queen asked in disbelief before leaning forward and fixing her eyes into an penetrating stare. "I think you very much want to come with me."

"I'm sorry. I just can't, but I really appreciate you offering," Sookie said as graciously as she knew how.

"So, it's true. You can't be glamoured, even by me. Very well, stay if you must. I could force you to come, but I might need your talents in the future and I prefer dealing with willing humans, especially the telepathic kind."

Sookie felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she needed to make her position clear. "I'd prefer that, too. And I'd be more than happy to help you, as long as I'm asked without a gun to my head…or fangs."

"Aren't you a little pistol?! How charming. Oh, I see my brave Viking has arrived. Magnificent isn't he?"

It was a question Sookie didn't know how to answer, so she resorted to her all-purpose standard – a nervous smile. Apparently Sookie's opinion of Eric held no real interest to Sophie-Ann anyway, because she had turned her head toward the window to wait while it slid down. The Queen flicked her index finger, beckoning her Viking subject over.

"Majesty," came Eric's voice through the window, and Sookie watched as he made a courtly bow, though she couldn't see his head.

"Sheriff, how good of you to make an appearance. Join us."

_Oh, wonderful. Just what I need,_ Sookie silently complained as the door opened and Eric's large body entered the limo filling the seat next to her - a little too close for comfort.

"Now isn't this cozy?" Sophie-Ann remarked once the door was closed, like they were sitting around a fireplace and roasting marshmallows.

Eric was sitting stiffly with his hands gripping his knees and he nodded his head. "Cozy, yes…quite. If I had known you were coming, I would have been here to greet you, Your Highness. Forgive me. Might I inquire what brings you to our little neck of the woods?"

"You know how I adore surprises, Eric. Aren't you surprised?"

"Yes, very," Eric answered honestly. "Again, forgive my lateness. I should have been here."

"Indeed. Where were you? Don't answer, let me guess! I love guessing games - I'm never wrong!" The Queen leaned towards Eric closing her eyes, took in a deep breath and opened her eyes again. A wicked smirk crossed her lips as she sat back. "Czechoslovakia? How nice for you."

Sookie was carefully observing how the Queen seemed to relish taunting Eric, and noticed how his face made a tiny twitch, but he said nothing. It was as close as she could imagine the Viking vampire ever came near a squirm, and Sookie found herself caught up in the discomfort of the moment. Before she could piece together what it all meant, the Queen vanquished the tension in the air with a flick of her hand and changed the subject.

"Anyway, I came to offer Sookie my protection, under my own roof and the stubborn girl refused me!"

"Yes, she is very stubborn. She refused a similar offer from me as well. I was forced to hire guards at a considerable cost," Eric concurred.

"Absolutely senseless! Oh, humans – can't live with them, can't live without them!" Sophie-Ann laughed at her little joke, and her Sheriff smiled in courtly response.

It took all her strength not to raise her objections at being talked about like she wasn't sitting right there, with Pam's warnings echoing in her head to mind her manners. Sookie shifted in her seat, and looked down at her hands – willing them not to clench into fists.

"I suppose the poor thing is overwrought over our dear William, as am I. I understand he's been taken to Mississippi, into Russell's territory. Maybe under his orders, even," the regal vampiress said seriously.

Finally they were talking about something Sookie felt mattered. "Who is Russell? Why would he want Bill?"

"You have been told correctly. Though I don't know about Russell's involvement; Bill was taken by his maker, Lorena," Eric answered, ignoring Sookie's questions.

"Lorena is part of Russell's retinue, Sheriff. She wouldn't steal one of my most loyal subjects without her King's knowledge. Russell is part of this, trust me."

Sookie level of frustration was rising with each passing second, but at least she'd learned something. "What would the King of Mississippi want with Bill?"

"My question exactly. Very shrewd of him to use Lorena as a shield, though," said the Queen, almost directing her reply to Sookie.

After that, Sookie gave up on being heard and just listened, gleaning all she could as the two powerful vampires discussed her future husband's predicament. According to them, Lorena was within her rights to take back her child, and even though she had released Bill years ago, Sophie-Ann was convinced Russell was behind it. The Queen was worried that the King had come up with some plot to use Bill against her – jeopardizing Louisiana's precarious position in the vampire world. Sookie didn't really understand what it all meant; the whole thing about vampire politics was sort of lost on her, since Eric and Sophie-Ann were being particularly vague on the subject. But she understood it was a big deal and it was imperative to the Queen that Bill be brought back, which was all Sookie really cared about.

"Obviously, none of us can cross into Russell's territory uninvited without raising a stink, especially if Bill's being held in his compound," Sophie-Ann lamented.

"Not officially, no," Eric confirmed.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. Are you saying you're not going? How am I supposed to find Bill? I can't go alone, I wouldn't even know where to start!" Sookie finally spoke up, and this time they actually took notice.

Sophie-Ann leaned forward and placed her hand over Sookies'. "Of course you can't. You shouldn't go at all, really. It's far too dangerous."

"Bill would do the same for me. I have to go." Sookie's pleading eyes met the Queen's cold blank stare and her heart sank. She knew she wouldn't find compassion here and no amount of pleading would change that, so she switched tacks. "Well, I'm going whether y'all help or not, but with all due respect, if you expect my help in the future, I would really appreciate a bit of assistance right now."

"Oh my!" the Queen exclaimed with a laugh and sat back in her seat. "Stubborn and brave. Risking your life for love; what a foolish notion! I hoped to keep you safe, but far be it from me to stop you. My clever sheriff will come up with something, won't you, Eric?"

"Yes, Majesty. I have already made arrangements with someone." Eric bowed his head as he spoke.

"See? He already has a plan. Now that we've settled that, Eric and I have some business we need to discuss in private. It's been delightful meeting you, Sookie. Off you go," dismissed Sophie-Ann with a wave of her delicate hand.

"Oh," Sookie was a bit thrown by the abrupt order. "I enjoyed meeting you, too. Good night."

Neither Eric or the Queen said anything as Sookie opened the door at her side and exited the car; it made Sookie consider asking Pam for a crash course on vampire etiquette, since clearly they had different ideas on manners altogether. Still, it had been interesting, and she felt things were finally in motion now to get Bill back. She really wanted to wait and ask Eric some questions about his plan, but she had been outside too long as it was.

"I'm going back to work," the barmaid informed Pam and Hadley before she left. "Coming?"

The two women nodded and followed her back into Merlotte's, and were greeted by a roomful of curious, expectant faces. _Oh boy,_ Sookie thought as she stood there like the proverbial deer in the headlights, and almost turned around to go back outside.

"Y'all need to get a life and mind your own damn business!" Tara yelled out from behind the bar. Amazingly, everyone went back to what they were doing – eating, drinking, and talking. Tara smiled and gave Sookie a nod.

_Thank God for Tara!_ Sookie mused as she turned to Hadley. "Let me just check in on my tables, then we catch up, Ok? You can wait at Pam and Jessica's table over there. Oh! Where did Jessica go?"

"Perfect," Pam said drolly and started towards her table.

Sookie caught up to her, "Pam! Aren't you going to look for her?"

"And leave you alone? I don't think so," Pam said brushing off her chair before she sat down. Hadley took a seat right after and smiled at her cousin.

Now she had to add Jessica to her list of worries, because it was plain that Pam could care less. Sookie made a show of snatching up the empty bottles of True Blood off the table and storming off to the back – out of sight. After a few calming breaths to clear away the nerves and other people's thoughts from her head, she went back out front – grinning widely – and got back to work.

**

* * *

**

**Highway outside of Bon Temps**

It didn't take long for the red-haired vampire to find a ride once she reached the highway, a red pick-up truck stopped as soon as she stuck out her thumb. He seemed nice too – young , good-looking and not ignorant. She hadn't intended on killing him at all; she was just going to let him take her out of town. Then he pulled over, put a knife to her throat and tried to rape her-now he was dead.

Jessica sat in the truck, shaken by the ordeal; red tears staining her face. She sat there for a while, plagued by indecision. Should she dump the body, take the truck? The truck where she'd almost been raped? Maybe get out of the truck and leave the body? Walk around covered in rapist blood? She didn't like any of her choices, but finally she couldn't stand being in the pick-up any longer and got out.

She started to walk away from the truck, and had to shield her eyes from the bright headlights of an oncoming vehicle - another pick-up. Jessica tried to cover her bloodstained sweater by crossing her arms across her chest, and continued to walk, but the truck slowed down, turned off it lights and came to a stop.

"Jessica?" Hoyt called out to her from his truck.

He was the last person she wanted to see, so she picked up her pace – gearing up for take off.

"No, Jessica, wait! I've been looking for you everywhere," Hoyt pleaded as he got out of his pick-up.

The distraught teen stopped and turned to see him crossing the road. "You have?"

Hoyt had to wait on a few cars to pass before he reached her, so he shouted his reply. "I'm an idiot!"

Jessica laughed and yelled back, "You sure are! You're standing in the middle of the highway!"

The love struck young man chuckled as the last car passed and hollered over the noise, "Did you get the flowers I left for you?"

Finally, the road was clear and quiet. Jessica watched Hoyt as he slowly neared, his tall frame illuminated by the stars and moonlight.

"You brought me flowers?" she asked, her voice full of hope. No one had ever given her flowers before.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica, about everything I said, for…" Hoyt was in front of her now, close enough to get a good look. "Oh my God, Jessica! What happened to you?"

"I…I…He…he tried to rape me!" she broke down in tears.

Hoyt gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly, and as she sobbed against his chest he whispered ,"It's okay. I'm here, it's gonna be okay. I ain't never leaving you again."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mississippi…..**

Bill sat alone in a chamber so dark not even his vampire vision could penetrate its black depths. The chair that held him was outfitted with thick manacles to hold his arms and legs in place, and the heavy iron chains around his torso were so tight a breathing person would have suffocated. He had hardly slept during the day; every time his head moved in the slightest the silver band around his forehead would burn his flesh. To complete the picture, a ball gag filled his mouth, so he sat there as still as a statue and listened.

He listened to the constant _drip drip drip _that echoed in the room, and heard the rats as they scurried and chittered about. Moisture filled the rank, stale air and pooled around his bare feet. Metal pipes clanked and reverberated and every so often, something mechanical would start up and hum.

He listened for hours, it may have been days – he no longer knew. Then he heard the click clacking of footsteps coming down a corridor, and the sound of a deadbolt as it was released. The door opened with a creak, letting in the first light he'd seen since he been taken and it pierced his eyes, making him bump his head against the silver bar.

Bill let out a muffled cry as his forehead singed.

"What was that, darling?" Lorena cooed as she approached him. She reached above and pulled the cord to turn on the light that hung above his chair. Bill blinked under the harsh light, but kept his head still and his maker leaned over and unlatched the silver band with her velvet-gloved hands. Finally she took off the gag, and took a step back. "That's better."

"Lorena, why are you doing this to me?" Bill asked weakly, his head slumping forward.

She let out a laugh that echoed in the room, "Why William Compton, what makes you think I have anything to do with this? I'm dead to you, remember? I'm not even in the room, with my little bag of tricks. Would you like to see?"

Lorena reached over to the large canvas bag, which sat on a wooden table next to her captive, and pulled out a soldering torch. She held it up so Bill could get a good look as she turned on the blue flame. He watched in horror as she pulled out a long piece of silver wire and held it to the fire.

"Please! Don't do this - you don't need to do this!"

"Relax, sugar. I'm not here, I'm dead and gone because you said so. I couldn't possibly hurt you now," the vampiress reminded him as she watched in curious fascination how the silver blackened and bubbled as it melted to form the delicate droplets that burned a hole right through Bill's manacled hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **all rights belong to Charlaign Harris and Alan Ball, I'm just playing and get no $.

* * *

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I finally finished this chapter, I thought I never would! Now, a word about spoilers....I started this fic using spoilers to build a feasible story for the start of Season Three of True Blood, however, I cannot continue using the spoilers at this point, since more has been revealed since I first learned about them (ie, Crystal is blonde and ethereal, Calvin is a grumpy loser, Yvetta is blonde and Russian and maybe human, etc..) and the current info just won't fit into my story. I never claimed to know what would actually happen on the show, I just wanted to write a True Blood fic that stayed true to the characters, and so on...Hopefully I am doing that. **

**Anyway, please let me hear from you. Take a few seconds to leave a review, they are much appreciated!**

**Special thanks to my rocking beta, Julie!**

* * *

**This is the Beginning-Chapter 9**

**Magnolia, Alabama**

The neon sign let off a red glare - although it was missing a 'T,' so it read ' IRE CITY' – and it filled Sam's truck with its crimson light. Sam sat and watched the tire store through its paned glass windows, with its beleaguered employees in black polo shirts as they serviced the last of their customers. He couldn't help but wonder if one of the workers was his own brother, Tommy Mickens.

The conversation with Betty and Marvin was still fresh in Sam's mind; how they reluctantly told their tales, as they filled him with corn bread and barbecued short ribs.

(Flash Back)

"I seen some strange things in my days, boy, but them Mickens', they was beyond peculiar –they were dangerous," Marvin told him, shaking his head.

Betty handed a plate of golden corn bread to Sam, which he graciously accepted. "Dangerous? Did they do something to you?" Sam asked.

"Kilt' my old hound, best damn dog I ever had. Seen it with my own eyes, such as they is," the old man pointed to the cataracts that glazed his dark eyes. "What I saw, weren't right, it weren't natural."

Sam had a mouthful of cornbread and could only give them a questioning look. Betty gave him a hard glare.

"You one of them, Sam? Are you like them?" she questioned.

"Like them? I don't kill dogs, if that's what you mean," Sam answered, now very curious how much this old couple really knew.

Marvin slammed his hand on the table, making the plates and silverware rattle. "No, it ain't what she means! Are you _**like**_ them? Can you, you know…change?"

Sam ran his hand through the mop of his hair, trying to think of a way to avoid the question – he had nothing.

"Yeah, I can. But I'm…I'm just a regular guy, mostly. I work hard, have friends, normal stuff. The other thing, well, I don't know very much about it, but I want to. It's why I came here – I need to know."

"You're good people, Sam, I can tell." Betty said reaching her hand over to cover Sam's. "But that family of yours, nothing but trouble. It ain't my business, I know, but if I was you, I would turn around and go on home. You're better off not knowing."

He gave her a sad smile, and took a deep breath. "You're probably right, but I can't do that."

(End Flashback)

Tire City would be closing in another fifteen minutes, enough time for one last customer. Sam got out of his truck, and though he didn't feel it, he walked confidently inside.

"Hey," Sam addressed the lanky kid behind the counter. "You think y'all could squeeze in one more customer? I'd like to put new tires on my truck before I head back to Louisiana."

The kid bobbed his head and pointed to the back of the store, beyond the rows of tires on display, to another counter. "You'll have to check in back."

The service counter in the back was unmanned, making Sam chuckle inwardly at the irony. "Hello?" he called out, and then punched the button marked 'Buzz for Service' and waited.

A moment later, the door behind the counter opened, and a man in dark blue coveralls came through the door.

"Can I help you? Getting ready to close up shop," the man informed him.

Sam was staring at the white embroidery on the man's chest that read 'Tommy'. He found himself more emotional than he expected, and quickly tried to recover by running his hand through his hair – getting a good look at his brother for the first time. Tommy had thick, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a nasty scar on his face. He didn't look too happy either.

"I was hoping you could fit me in tonight. I'm heading back to Louisiana tomorrow, and I'd like to get the tires changed before I go. I know it's late and all, but I'd appreciate it if you did this. Hell, I'll even pay you extra and buy you a beer!"

Tommy continued his severe gaze for a moment, and then smirked. "Yeah, alright. Better make that two or three beers; it's been a long day."

"Great! I appreciate it. Sam Merlotte," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

Tommy held up his greasy hands. "Best not shake hands, Sam. I'm Tommy, Tommy Mickens."

* * *

**Merlotte's Parking Lot – Inside Sophie-Ann's Limo**

"It would have been a brilliant move if you had been behind the kidnapping - too bad you weren't. I can't have William spilling my secrets to Russell; it could ruin everything. Make this right, Sheriff, or you won't live to regret it," the Queen commanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will find him," Eric promised solemnly. "And make sure he meets his final death."

Sophie Ann rolled her eyes. "You can't kill him, silly - not now that Sookie's involved. I have to turn this to my advantage somehow, but let me worry about that. You just make sure Bill is retrieved and the telepath is safe."

Eric bowed his head, but before he could speak, one of the guards outside knocked on the window. Somewhat annoyed by the interruption, the Queen rolled down her window and glared at the offending guard.

"Excuse me, Majesty, but you have company," the man in black announced, motioning with his head to Sheriff Dearborn and two deputies standing in the parking lot nearby.

Sophie Ann took one look at the local human law, and then turned her irritated gaze to her own Sheriff.

Eric furrowed his brow, not at all pleased, but he would make sure the Bon Temps law would think twice before ever having the audacity to approach the Sheriff of Area Five again. He exited the limo in full intimidation mode and made his menacing approach to his human counterpart.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Eric asked, as he loomed a full head above Bud Dearborn. The two deputies moved a few feet back, hands at the ready on their weapons.

Eric had to give the man some credit, as Sheriff Dearborn did not flinch and remained impassive as he spoke. "Pardon the interruption, sir, but we're looking into the deaths of two truckers who were killed last night apparently by a vampire, or vampires."

It couldn't have been more fortuitous this simple local sheriff had unwittingly chosen to question the right vampire, and Eric turned down the menace a notch and turned up the charm with a smile.

"Is that so? I'd be very interested in hearing all about it," the formidable vampire said, capturing Sheriff Dearborn's world-weary eyes with his hypnotic glamour.

* * *

**Inside Merlotte's**

Sookie quickly finished the last of her rounds, delivering drinks and food, clearing dishes and settling the tabs of two tables, but her mind was occupied with other things. Now she finally had time to talk to Hadley, and she was full of questions, though not just about her cousin. _What is Eric's plan?_ _What was going on with the Queen? What did she mean about Czechoslovakia? That was so strange. _

"Oh, gross!" Sookie said aloud as she approached Pam and Hadley, finally piecing together the implication of how Eric had been _**in**_ Czechoslovakia.

Pam raised an eyebrow, having heard Sookie's exclamation.

"Your boss is a pig," the blonde barmaid told Pam, taking a seat next to her cousin. Hadley was watching the door intently, chewing on her fingernail.

"Watch it, blondie, that 'pig' has your back. You should be grateful," Pam replied indignant.

"Grateful?" Sookie questioned. She had a long list of grievances against the Viking vamp, but laying them out to his devoted child was a waste of time, so she held her tongue. Besides, she needed Eric's help right now, she would have to play nice, or at least be civil. "I am grateful, but I'm on edge. A lot is happening, and right now I just want to have some catch up time with my long lost cousin. Do you think you could go sit at another table and give us a little privacy? You can keep an eye on me from someplace else, can't you?"

With a shrug, Pam stood up, snatched her True Blood and sashayed to another table a few feet away, where she sat down – eyes locked on Sookie. Of course, Sookie knew Pam could still hear them, but at least she couldn't be part of the conversation.

"So…" Sookie started, leaning forward and taking hold of Hadley's hand. "You want to tell me how you came to be, uh, involved in all this? Last I knew, you ran away from rehab and broke Gran's heart."

Hadley bit her bottom lip, looking like a child caught stealing candy. "I know, but I didn't know what to tell her, and I still can't pay her back. Meeting Sophie Ann changed everything, Sookie. I'm not the same, and I'm off drugs for good. You'll tell Gran won't you? That I'm doing fine and her money didn't go to waste?"

"Gran is dead, Hadley," Sookie declared flatly, pulling her hand away with a bitterness she hadn't realized she was harboring for her wayward cousin.

"She is? When? What happened?" Hadley asked, her voice wavering in pitch, eyes wide and welling with tears.

"Like you care! It happened a couple months ago, and if you had ever bothered to pick up a phone, you'd know that. But I guess you were too busy cavorting with royalty to give a crap! She was murdered in her own kitchen. I cleaned her blood off the floor, and buried her. You should have been there, Hadley. Gran loved you." Sookie's righteous anger faded with the memories of those days, replaced by an aching sadness.

"I'm so sorry!" Hadley wailed, mascara streaking her cheeks. "You're right; I'm a fuck up. I always have been. God, I can't believe she's gone! What about Jason? Is he okay?"

Sookie took a deep breath, she hadn't meant for this reunion to get so emotional. She handed her distraught cousin a napkin to wipe her face while she explained about Jason as calmly as she could. "Not exactly. He got attacked by a panther last night and he's in the hospital, but he'll be okay."

Hadley nodded and wiped her eyes, then blew her nose into the napkin, making Sookie wonder if she'd looked just as awful during her many crying outbursts.

"Why didn't he tell me Gran was dead? I asked about her," Hadley murmured through her sniffles.

"Why didn't who tell you?" Sookie leaned in again, curious.

"Bill. I just saw him a couple days ago. I asked after Gran and you, but he didn't say a word - except that I should probably stay away. Why didn't he say anything?"

"Wh-What? You know Bill? You saw him?" It was a startling revelation, one Sookie could not seem to process and her eyes began to blink rapidly as she reached for understanding.

Hadley wrinkled her brow in confusion. "He never told you? Men! They're all such lying bastards. Jesus! Yes, I know him. He used to live at the palace, before he came here. I told him all about you."

Shaking her head, so that her ponytail whipped from side to side, and her eyelids fluttering, Sookie embraced denial. "That's impossible, no! NO! He wouldn't keep that from me! Why would he do that?"

"How should I know?" Hadley shrugged her shoulders. "I heard he was in love with you, maybe he wanted to keep you all to himself – you know how possessive vamps are. But Bill would have to be a complete idiot to keep you from Sophie-Ann – she'd have his head!"

Sookie stood up suddenly, knocking her chair back. "What are you talking about?! What's _**she**_ got to do with it?"

For the fourth time that evening, the bar fell silent, but Sookie didn't notice. Pam sprang up, picked up the overturned chair and tried to get Sookie to sit down.

"Don't touch me! Hadley! Tell me!" Sookie yelled at her cousin as she jerked away from Pam.

"Cuz, calm down! You're making a scene. You always were such a drama queen," Hadley observed snidely, earning a chuckle out of Pam.

Merlotte's craziest barmaid clearly had no concern about making a scene and she pushed the chair back on the floor again. "Dammit, Hadley! I need to know. What does Sophie-Ann got to do with me and Bill?"

On cue, one of the royal guards entered the bar, stopped, and signaled Hadley with a sharp nod. Eric came inside a split second later.

"It's time for me to go, Sook. I'm sorry," Hadley said anxiously when she saw the guard, then she stood up to leave. "I didn't mean to upset you, honest, but I have to go."

Eric was standing next to Pam now, but Sookie didn't notice – she was too busy grabbing her cousin's arm. "You are not leaving until you explain what you meant!"

Hadley tried to pull her arm away, but Sookie had her firmly in her grip. "Let go of me!"

"Tell me!!!" Sookie demanded, probing her cousin's mind for an answer.

A rush of images and words flooded her mind, and the telepathic blonde had to struggle to bring it all into focus by zeroing in on Bill's image. _Bill was lounging on a royal blue sofa, trimmed in elegant gold, his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal the pale skin of his chest. A brunette woman with a pixie cut sat next to him in a daze, bite marks red and fresh on her neck._

_Across from him Sophie-Ann was laying on her side, dressed in white satin, on a matching chaise lounge - Hadley nestled cozily in front of her. "A telepath in my retinue would be very useful, don't you think so, William?"_

_Bill bowed his head in assent. "Quite, I would agree."_

"_Perfect!" the Queen gleefully exclaimed as she gracefully slid off the chaise to pace the room. "Then you can get her for me. You're just the right man for the job, Bill - you have that property in Bon Temps, after all. Glamour, seduce, charm – whatever it takes – just keep her safe until I need her."_

Sookie's hold on her cousin loosened and Hadley stepped away, leaving the visibly devastated barmaid with one last sorrowful look before heading out with the waiting guard. Everyone in the bar was watching Sookie, Eric and Pam hovered next to her observing stoically, Arlene and Tara were there trying to help. She was surrounded and she could 'hear' everyone; a cacophony of noise crowding out her own thoughts and feelings – she needed to be out of there.

Holding it together enough to mumble shakily, "I need to be alone," Sookie walked stiffly to the back to Sam's office – leaving her friends and protectors clueless.

"What the hell just happened?" Tara asked no one in particular. No one had an answer, just shrugs, head shakes and two unreadable vampire glares. "Fuck it. I'm going back there."

"Tara, wait," Arlene stopped her. "She's upset, hon. She just needs a minute. You know Sookie, she'll be fine."

Pursing her lips as she thought, Tara nodded in reluctant agreement and made her way back to the bar – flinging the bar rag onto her shoulder. Pam dragged Eric to a nearby table and didn't release him until he was seated next to her. He was not a happy vampire. For half a second, Arlene considered going to their table to get their order, but decided interrupting the large, intimidating vampire staring a hole into the table top was beyond her limits as a waitress and moved onto a table of regulars instead.

Inside Sam's office, Sookie stood against the door trembling. Every muscle in her body seemed to have tightened, and hollowness filled her from her gut to her throat as if to swallow her from the inside out. She sank down to the floor and hugged her knees – ready for the tears to flow – but they didn't come. A rising fury colored her thoughts red as she let the impact of what she had seen in Hadley's addled brain sink in. Minutes passed, she had no idea of time or place, just the sting of betrayal.

A loud crash and a cry from the kitchen snapped her out of it. "Shit! Lafayette!" Sookie jumped up and ran out of the office down the corridor to the kitchen, where Eric loomed outside.

"Get away from him!" Sookie shouted as she charged forward, all her inward rage focused on the bemused vampire. Eric stepped towards her, out of the kitchen doorway, his signature smug look greeting her. With all her wrath, Sookie shoved at Eric's chest, inadvertently releasing the pure light energy through her hands, nearly knocking the towering vampire onto his arrogant ass. She didn't bother to answer the shocked expression on his face, not that she could explain it anyway, but pushed past Eric and ran into the kitchen. Lafayette was shaking behind Terry, who was holding a kitchen knife at the ready, and shaking a bit himself.

"He's not going to touch you, I promise," Sookie told her traumatized friend. Lafayette nodded his understanding, still clutching Terry's arm.

She turned back to Eric, who was still standing in the kitchen doorway and glared at him. "You need to take Pam and get the hell out of this bar. NOW!"

Eric ran a hand through his hair, deciding whether or not to stand his ground or retreat. He had questions and concerns that took precedence over a quaking short-order cook, but he sensed in his blood, and his eyes could plainly see- Sookie was royally pissed off. He took his leave with a stately bow, and backed away from the door.

With one last reassuring look at Terry and Lafayette, Sookie followed Eric into the dining room, to make sure he was leaving. She watched as he gathered his child, and walked out the door without any further ado, and she sighed in relief. Tara came over to her, and stood face to face.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? Are you okay?" Tara asked in her not so gentle way.

"No."

"No? You're not okay or no, you don't want to talk about it?"

Sookie closed her eyes tight, holding back the primal scream she wanted to let loose, and she opened them again to see her friend's frown. "Both, Tara. I am definitely NOT okay, alright? And neither is your cousin, he's a mess." Sookie looked around the bar and then back at Tara. "You know what? I'm done. I can't do this anymore."

"LAST CALL!" Sookie shouted loudly as she took off her apron, then quickly headed back to the office.

"Oh, hell no! Where are you going?" Tara called after her, following her to the back. She found Sookie getting her purse in Sam's office. "You're just gonna leave? What about the bar? What about the werewolves?" Tara tried getting through to her girl.

Arlene burst into the office just then, more frazzled than ever. "What is going on? Last call is hours from now. I got mouths to feed, Sookie, I need the tips."

"Then stay open, I'm leaving either way. I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't be here right now. Tara, maybe you could take Lafayette home? He's in pretty bad shape," Sookie said as she dug out her keys from her purse, unwanted tears finally welling in her eyes.

"Oh Sook, sweetheart. What is wrong? You can tell us, we're your friends. We love you!" Arlene drawled sympathetically as she reached out for Sookie's arm. _Poor thing, probably Bill and all those damned vamps, and Jason in the hospital…_

Sookie pulled away from Arlene's touch, not wanting to hear how pathetic her well-meaning friend thought she was, and the stupid tears falling on her cheeks weren't helping her image any. "I love you, too but I - I don't need to talk…I need to go home." _So I can curl up and die or break something._

The red-headed waitress scrunched her face into a frown. "Alright, sweetie. You go on home, and I'll take care of things here, okay?"

Sookie nodded and smiled weakly then turned to Tara, who was brooding nearby. "Just take care of Lafayette. I'm…I'll be ok."

Not wanting to prolong the conversation further, Sookie made a quick exit from the office and out the back door. The night air had a slight chill, a welcome relief from the suffocating heat inside Merlotte's, or maybe it was simply being outside in the open away from prying eyes and inquiring minds. She hoped to make her getaway unnoticed by her so-called guards, but Pam was sitting in the car parked next to her old yellow heap; Eric was nowhere in sight.

Too weary to go toe to toe with the obstinate vampiress, Sookie got into her car without acknowledging Pam's presence and drove off. Naturally, Pam followed.

"Lord! Can't I please have a moment to fall apart?" Sookie prayed aloud. It was a reasonable request, she thought, and well deserved after all she'd been through. If Bill were with her, he'd make it right. No, that was a lie. It was all a lie. Wasn't it? She didn't know, not for certain.

By the time she reached home, the tears had stopped but the invisible knife in her gut was doing a number on the rest of her. She got out of the car as Pam pulled in and parked behind her. Sookie walked up to the driver's side and knocked on the window, and waited as Pam slid it open.

"I realize you are only here 'cause Eric told you to be, and I know you aren't leaving 'til he says so, but you are not invited inside," Sookie told Pam snottily and then left to go inside.

"Charming," remarked the droll vampire as she watched 'assignment' stomp up the stairs and into her rickety old house. Pam pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial for her Master. He answered on the first ring.

"You had better buy me something very nice and overpriced for all this trouble. Shiny…preferably with diamonds."

Eric didn't chuckle, not a good sign. "Are you at Sookie's house?" he asked abruptly.

"I am outside her house, she refuses to let me enter."

Pam heard him growl. "Check the perimeter, and stay alert. I'll be there within the hour."

More slogging around in the dirt, Pam thought to herself. "Anything else? Perhaps I should weed her garden and water her plants."

Eric ended the connection without response, not even to chide her for her insolence. Aggravated at being delegated such a lowly task, Pam reached into a bag on the passenger seat and pulled out some sneakers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep in the woods off the highway……**

Hoyt and Jessica trudged through the dark of the woods, using the teen vampire's excellent night vision and heightened senses to guide them as he carried the would-be rapist's body to its final resting spot. Hoyt had wrapped the dead man in some blue tarp from his truck, and driven down the road a few miles to these woods. Luckily, he had two shovels in his truck bed as well, tools he used often on the road crew.

"I think this is far enough," Hoyt declared and then dropped his burden onto the leafy forest floor.

Jessica took a look around - middle of nowhere. "Yeah, looks good to me." She handed her beau a shovel and smiled up at him. He couldn't see her in this light, but it didn't matter. Hoyt was her knight in shining armor, risking everything to save her.

Hoyt pulled out a Mag-Lite from his rear pocket, and turned it on. He pointed the beam to a spot near some bushes. "Over here should do," he directed, then placed the flashlight on the ground and started to dig. Jessica followed suit and broke ground with her shovel.

They dug together in silence for a spell, then Hoyt started to laugh quietly. Jessica stopped shoveling. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He stood up straight, gesturing with the shovel above his head. "Being out here, digging a grave in the dark with the prettiest girl I have ever known, it's CRAZY!" Hoyt laughed and shook his head. "Must be love."

Jessica beamed and giggled. "Must be."

* * *

**Tuck's Road House-Magnolia, Alabama**

The raspy voice of Willie Nelson singing about the road was playing in the background, with several drunken couples two-stepping on the dance floor. Tuck's was a bit more gritty than his own bar, but Sam felt right at home there. He and his long lost brother sipped their draft beers, laughing when the dancers stumbled and casually talking like people do in bars. Tommy seemed like a decent guy, once he had a few beers in him.

"So, you from here, Tommy?"

Tommy took a swig of his beer. "Yup, born and reared, sorry to say."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Come on, Sam. Have you had a look around this podunk piece of shit town?"

Sam gave him a half grin and nodded. "Yeah, it ain't any worse than most places I've seen. Not exactly thriving though."

"Mmm-hmm, it ain't. Dying on the vine is what it is," Tommy groused.

"Why don't you leave, then? You're a smart guy, I'm sure you could make a go of it somewhere else."

"Can't," his scarred sibling answered. "Probation. Be off it in a few months, though. I'm thinking of heading out West then."

"What about your family? They still here? You married, have kids?"

Tommy slammed his beer mug on the table and glared, "Shit Sam, you sure ask a lot of questions! Why're you so interested?"

If Sam was good at anything, it was dealing with belligerent drinkers. "Easy now, just making conversation is all. Didn't mean to be nosey, sorry about that."

The suspicious gaze in Tommy's eyes eased up as he studied Sam, "No, don't be. I'm just touchy about my family. I don't have much to do with them any more, not if I can help it. And as for a wife and kids? What woman wants to look at this scary face?" he asked, passing the question off with a laugh.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Hell, I hear some ladies even like a scar or two, turns 'em on," Sam encouraged in a jokey manner.

Tommy grinned wide, "Yeah, they like it at first…but I guess I ain't good at making them stick around."

"Know what you mean, bro," Sam commiserated, realizing his slip of the tongue too late. Tommy didn't seem to catch on, thankfully, so Sam went on. "You mind me askin' how you got that thing?"

At first he thought Tommy was going to get angry again, but the younger man seemed resigned to answer the question – he'd been answering it for a long time. "Bear attack, and enough questions."

"Sure, no problem," Sam assured him. He'd reached an impasse and he wasn't sure whether he should come clean, or leave it be. He felt his cell phone vibrate, and pulled it out. It was from Merlotte's.

"I need to take this call, sorry," Sam told his brother as he flipped the phone open. "Hello? Hey Arlene, what's going on?"

Sam listened carefully as Arlene explained her version of the evening at Merlotte's which was sketchy at best but it was enough for him to get the picture. Lots of vampires, nervous breakdowns and pissed off patrons. He promised her he'd head back in the morning, and instructed her to give everyone the lunch shift off, but they would be open for dinner. He ended the call with a groan.

Tommy smirked at him, "Trouble?"

Sam grabbed his beer and downed the remains. "Yeah, it's always something. Place can't get by without me, I guess. Hey, can you recommend a hotel 'round here? I'd rather not sleep in my truck."

"HA! That's funny, Sam," Tommy laughed into his beer. "Only place here is the no-tell motel. Trust me, you don't want to go there. There's a Motel 6 maybe 25 miles or so off the interstate, that's yer best bet. Course, it's in the opposite direction of Louisiana."

"Of course it is. I'd rather not make the trip home longer than it is, but thanks for the suggestion. Guess I sleep in the truck after all," Sam said leaning back into his chair with resigned sigh.

Tommy smiled broadly, "You are about as subtle as brick, buddy. You could just ask me if I had a place you could crash, instead of hemming and hawing like Jimmy Stewart."

Sam felt his cheeks burn red – caught – and his face scrunched into an amused pained expression. "Don't suppose you have a couch I could sleep on, do ya?"

"Better than that, got me a spare bedroom - clean sheets and all."

"That would be great, Tommy."

Tommy finished his brew and stood up. "Hmmph, don't know why I'm being so nice to you. Come on, then. Let's go, I'm beat."

Sam stood up, reached in his pocket and pulled out the money to pay the tab, leaving $50 under his mug. Tommy nodded and lead the way out. Yep, his brother was a decent guy.

* * *

**Sookie's Bedroom 2:00 am**

Sookie had gone to bed almost immediately after she got home, only changing into an oversized T-shirt to sleep in, without brushing her teeth or washing her face, because she didn't want to see the plunger in the bathroom. In fact, in spite of her earlier rage, she did not want to face anything more this night. No more thoughts of Bill, or werewolves or bitchy vampire queens; no more thoughts of anything. Sleep overtook her easily, pulling her out of her tortured reality.

She felt the gentle touch of cool fingers as they made a trail down her arm, making her shiver and open her eyes. Eric was lying next to her, shirtless and propped up on his side watching her tenderly as he continued to softly trace her bare limb. It felt so good, and he looked even better in the minimal light from her side table lamp.

"I'm dreaming," she told him groggily as she reached out to touch his muscled bare chest, too tempting for her to resist. His skin was velvet smooth, and firm under her finger tips.

Eric's mouth turned into an amused smile and he leaned forward to meet her lips with a kiss. She welcomed his advance, snaking her arm from his chest to the back of his neck and pulling him closer – deepening the kiss.

She needed this so badly, this elated feeling of being desired so intensely, and Eric was intensity squared.

His passion vetoed her pain and it didn't hurt that he was a very good kisser. Long, lingering kisses that took her breath away, and he kept smiling happily. _Shit._

"I'm not dreaming," Sookie said, pulling away abruptly. Eric was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and laughed loudly when she hurled her pillow at his head.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She demanded and tried shoving him out. It was a futile attempt, he was too big and heavy to move. Eric obliged by sliding off the mattress of his own accord.

"We need to talk; I've been waiting for hours. I decided to wake you," he off-handedly explained taking a seat in the chair nearby.

"Without your shirt on? **_Please_**!"

The shirtless vampire chuckled. "You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago."

"I want you out of my house!" Sookie shouted, jumping out of her bed in search of Eric's shirt. She found it on the floor next to her bed, snatched it up and tossed it at him.

"We need to discuss a few things first, Miss Stackhouse." Eric spoke with frightening authority, pulling on his shirt but not bothering to button it. "Like how you're going to Mississippi tomorrow, and perhaps you could enlighten me about the little light show you put on for me earlier."

"Alright, fine. Let's chat. I'm not going to Mississippi, so there's nothing to talk about. And that other thing? I _can't_ enlighten you, because I have no idea why it happened. I was really p.o.'d and boom! Lightening hands. There, all discussed, now go!"

"What do you mean you are not going? You must," Eric insisted, instantly in front of her and firmly gripping both her tiny arms with his large hands.

Sookie struggled against his grasp unsuccessfully. "Let me go!"

"Explain!" he commanded as he gave her a good shake.

Enough was enough. "Eric, I rescind your invitation!"

The surprised look on Eric's face as he was forced to let go of her and compelled backwards, was quite satisfying; it felt good to be in control for once.

Sookie smiled and followed Eric as he moved out of her room in reverse, and into the hall.

"Don't do this, Sookie."

"Watch out for those stairs," she cooed.

Eric stumbled as he missed the first step, but quickly regained his footing and his composure as he continued his backward descent.

"You need me," he reminded her with cool confidence.

"Not so much, not anymore. I am done with vampires; Lorena can keep Bill," Sookie replied as he took the last stair onto the foyer. The front door flew open and Eric was thrown outside with a _whoosh _- like a giant vacuum hose had sucked him out of the house – landing him at the bottom of her front stoop on his back.

"Good night," Sookie called out saccharine sweet from the front porch. She turned to go back inside feeling awfully proud of herself, then she heard the loud rumbling of engines coming down her lane – motorcycles. _Oh hells bells._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris, I am just playing.

A/N _Hello dear readers! Back with a new chapter, with a couple lemony slices added for flavor and because it's Eric and Sookie and well, they just kind of led me there...so blame them! Really, they did! I hope you enjoy and please leave me some feedback so I know what you think! _

_As always, special thanks to Julie for staying up past 2 am to beta this for me, even though Eric stays mostly clothed. _

_

* * *

_In the last chapter, Sookie discovered Bill's deception by listening in on her cousin, Hadley. She zapped Eric at Merlotte's and then later rescinded his invitation when he showed up in her bed, sending him flying out of her door...just in time for the arrival of a bunch of motorcycles down her road...and now Chapter 10.

* * *

**Bon Temps, Sookie's House – about 2:15 am**

Sookie spun around quickly, looking off into the distance where she saw four headlights coming down the road.

"It seems you have company, such a popular girl," Eric observed smugly, sitting on the ground as he buttoned his shirt.

"Eric, get back in here!" Sookie demanded in a frantic, half-whispered voice.

"Thank you, but no," he replied with serene politeness.

Sookie glared at the blonde vampire in disbelief. "_**No**_? What do you mean, no? You said you'd help me!"

Eric stood up, brushing himself off as he spoke with measured calm. "You just told me I was unnecessary and literally tossed me out on my ass – it was not pleasant. How can I be assured you would not do the same thing after I save you?"

"Arrrgh! I'm sorry! Okay? I won't do it again, I promise!" Sookie shouted over the nearing engine noises.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, the calculating vampire countered in his booming voice, "My help comes with a price, do you understand?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Sookie could not believe Eric was choosing this moment to haggle terms, even as the ground was shaking from the motorcycles pulling into the old gravel driveway. Anger and fear warred inside her, but fear won the battle as the bikers came to a stop and turned off their engines. Eric stood below her, awaiting her answer with a quirked brow.

"I understand!" Sookie spat out, not really understanding, but left with little choice other than to agree.

"Good," Eric smirked victoriously, as two leather-clad thugs made their way toward the porch. "Get inside," he told Sookie with a head nod.

Sookie wasted no time and ran inside, where she stood with her back against the wall near the door so she could hear.

Eric stepped onto the porch and turned around to face the bikers, fangs down. "Are you puppies lost?" he asked as he surveyed his foes. The two before him were decked in worn leather, with chains dangling at their sides. One was large, almost as tall as Eric himself, but heavier. He was bald with a tattoo of a skull on his head. The other was lean and dark, his jet black hair slick and trimmed neat – Eric assessed he was the more dangerous of the pair, despite his size.

"Give us the girl, fang boy. You're outnumbered," the darker one sneered as the bald one growled.

Eric saw Pam step out from behind her car, her weapon in hand. Pride welled within him at having such a deadly child. "Not exactly."

Seeing Pam step out of the darkness, the other two members of the gang quickly made their way over to the house to join the confrontation. They were both leathered and large, but Eric only grinned. Even without Pam he knew he could easily take out a whole pack of werewolves.

"Let's not make this into a fight, vampire. Just give us the girl and we'll be on our way," the leader repeated, boosted in confidence by his pack mates.

Eric chuckled and kept his menacing grin as he spoke. "I don't wish to shed any blood, especially not any as foul tasting as yours, but we both know who would win if it came down to a fight. I am old and very, very fast. And my lovely assistant is an excellent shot. Do you really mean to take us on, little pooch?"

Inside the doorway, Sookie risked a look outside to get a good look at the werewolves, but one glance at the four of them, and she quickly returned to her place against the wall – her heart beating loudly in double time.

"There's lots more of us just a phone call away, and we can come out in the daylight. How are you gonna protect her then?" the bald one taunted.

"Protect her then? I am more than willing to kill you all right now, and no doubt more battles will follow – battles you cannot possibly win. Are you so ready to give up your lives and start a war over a human? Whatever you are being paid hardly seems worth the cost," Eric responded coolly.

The gang leader stepped forward. "We face death if we go back without her - Lorena made that very clear - but none of us are ready to die. We will go, vampire, but we'll be back with reinforcements."

Relieved at hearing them say they were leaving, Sookie braved another peek out the door. She let out a gasp as she saw Eric and Pam move in a blur of motion and suddenly all four Werewolves were on the ground, with only the leader conscious. Eric stood over the dark haired Were with his booted foot against the man's throat. Pam stood close by, smirking as she kept a close eye on the knocked-out bikers.

"I don't respond well to threats, dog. I will kill you before I allow you to leave and call in more of your worthless kind. I suggest you do as I say," Eric warned and awaited the shaken Werewolf's submissive nod before removing his boot.

"Good doggie," Eric smiled without mirth. "Call Lorena, now. I wish to talk to her."

Snarling, the swarthy man sat up and reached into his leather vest for his cell phone. He dialed the number and handed the cell to the victoriously smug vampire who towered above him.

Lorena answered on the third ring. "Raul, I hope this call means you have the nasty, little blonde bloodbag."

"Watch what you say, Lorena, Sookie is with me and I have your pitiful associates as well," Eric replied as he eyed Sookie coming outside to stand on her porch.

"Oh, Sheriff! My, oh my! You really do have it bad for that girl, don't you?" Lorena teased on the other end on the line.

Eric ignored the taunting and went straight to business. "You sent wolves into my territory, after a human under my protection by order of my Queen. Do you mean to start a war across state lines?"

In Mississippi, Lorena was lounging on a tufted scarlet sofa, twirling her dark locks with her manicured fingers as she spoke. "War? Over that pathetic trash? Don't be ridiculous! Russell expressed an interest in meeting her and, being a devoted servant of my King, I sent for her. I did try to extend the invitation in person. Unfortunately, she wasn't at the table when I dropped by and we had so little time. Poor thing must have been beside herself when she found her date missing! She was quick to find you, though, Sheriff. You wouldn't know what happened to my other messenger, would you? I sent him to Sookie's home to invite her here, and now he's gone missing."

Eric closed his eyes; he was losing patience, but he played along. "I have no idea what you are talking about. As for the 'invitation', tell your King, Sookie will be arriving in Jackson tomorrow night with me. I will bring her to Josephine's for an introduction. Will this suffice?" he asked, watching Sookie as her eyes widened and she shook her head in refusal.

"You are no fun at all, Viking. I suppose I will have to agree. I wouldn't want to cause a war for heaven's sake! I'll call off my dogs, but they'll still want to find their missing littermate, so watch your back. Those boys are just so loyal to their own," Lorena drawled in false sincerity.

"Understood," Eric said as he pulled Raul up by his leather vest. "Now order them to leave," he demanded, shoving the phone into the wolf's ear. Eric heard Lorena tell Raul to come back without 'the girl', and no consequences would be leveled.

Five minutes later the bikers drove off into the night.

* * *

**Jackson, Mississippi**

Lorena closed her cell phone and let it drop as she stretched out on the couch, wickedly laughing the whole time.

"I take it things went well?" asked a man sitting in the chair across from her.

"Very. Sheriff Northman is bringing the girl to Josephine's himself! Wasn't that thoughtful of him?" the dark-haired vampiress mused.

The man leaned forward, his bright blue eyes flashing intently. "And what of my mates?"

"Oh relax, Cooper! Your men are fine. I imagine they are feeling a wee bit cranky about now, though. I don't think Eric was very nice to them," Lorena answered with a mock pout.

Satisfied, Cooper sat back. "All the better to keep them from going soft."

With a chuckle, Lorena sat up. "I don't think there's any danger in that happening. Y'all are such bad, bad doggies. What would I do without you?"

Cooper stood up to leave, his chiseled face framed in shadows by the lowly lit room. "I would hate to find out. Good night, Lorena."

"Good night," she replied in her sing-song voice.

When Cooper was gone, Lorena picked up her cell phone again and dialed. She had to set the last piece in place.

A male voice answered on the other line, "Yes, Lorena, what do you want?"

"Only to serve you, my King. I have a wonderful little gift for you, and it'll be here tonight."

* * *

**Bon Temps, Sookie's house**

Standing on her porch, Sookie watched as the taillights disappeared down the road, but waited until the rumbling of the engines had faded completely before finally looking at the pair of vampires who had just saved her life. Eric and Pam stood side by side on the grass below her stoop, staring off into the horizon.

"Thank you," Sookie said out of politeness more than genuine thankfulness. She wasn't happy with Eric's promise to deliver her to Mississippi; she didn't like the feeling of being a spectator in her own life while others made all the choices for her.

Obviously Eric caught onto her insincerity, as he raised doubtful eyebrows and did not answer with the appropriate 'you're welcome'. Pam looked bored by the whole thing.

Frowning, Sookie resigned herself to what came next. "Would you two like to come in? I guess it's time we have a chat."

"Well, we'd be honored," Pam answered sarcastically as she followed her Maker up the stairs.

Irritated, Sookie turned around and went inside, not bothering to uphold anymore manners by holding the door open for her guests.

Normally, she would have graciously ushered them into the living room and shown them their seats before offering them True Blood. Now she trudged sulking into the room and plopped on a chair; she wanted this conversation, this entire night, to be over.

Eric and Pam followed and quietly took their seats on the couch across from her and sat there, watching her for several long, uncomfortable minutes before Eric spoke.

"What happened at the bar with your cousin earlier?" he asked with a gentleness Sookie found unexpected.

Despite the gentle way he approached the question, it brought up the agony right to her throat. "I found out why Bill came to Bon Temps," Sookie managed to answer in a small voice.

Neither Pam nor Eric's expressions were readable. "Did you know? Are you part of it?" she questioned, directing her gaze to Eric.

"I have had no part in Bill's affairs, though I did find it suspicious him coming here to 'mainstream'."

"I had no part either," Pam chimed in.

Wanting to believe them, but not at all convinced, Sookie pressed on. "So, you knew nothing about the Queen ordering Bill to Bon Temps to seduce me and keep me safe 'til she was ready to use me for…I don't know what…but use me all the same?"

Opposite her, Sookie watched Eric frown and saw Pam turn to him with a curious gaze. She saw his eyes grow dark with anger and sadness, almost like the night when Godric met with the Vampire League's spokeswoman, Miss Flanders.

"No, we knew nothing of this, I swear to you," Eric spoke solemnly.

A tear slid down Sookie's face and she wiped it away. "I believe you."

Eric bowed his head and raised it slowly as he spoke. "I…I regret this happened to you. We have both been deceived. Sophie-Ann kept her agenda regarding you hidden from me, and Bill denied there being a royal edict when I asked him directly."

"Why did she do this to me? Why send Bill? She could've had my cousin call me; I would have gone willingly! I don't understand." Sookie searched the faces of the two vampires before her, looking for a reasonable explanation.

"I cannot give you an answer. The Queen's motives are her own," Eric replied.

Pam scoffed next to him. "Oh, please! The Queen enjoys playing games."

"Pamela," Eric growled, turning to his child with a warning glance.

"Master, you know it is the truth," Pam responded bowing her head.

"Well, I'm not playing! I will never help her," declared Sookie defiantly.

In a flash, Eric was kneeling in front of her chair, with his hands gripping the armrests at her sides. "Listen to me carefully, Sookie. Like it or not, you are part of this scheme. You have no choice but to play along, so you had better learn how to play smart. Your life depends on it."

Sookie blinked against his piercing blue eyes. "I…I don't…I can't. I don't understand all this. I don't even know the rules of this crazy game! How can I play smart when I'm so in the dark?"

Eric took her hand into one of his and gave it a slight squeeze. "You have me. I have survived through the ages by my wits, and I know the rules well."

Sookie truly wanted to trust his words - to trust what she saw in him. Eric was powerful, shrewd, beyond capable of protecting her, but also a vampire. "I don't have you, Eric. You are subject to Sophie-Ann, which means you'll do what she tells you - just like Bill."

"I am _**nothing**_ like Bill," Eric said indignantly, his grip on her hand tightening. "I serve my own interests above all else. I obey the Queen, play the game, if you will, as long as it does not risk my own life or lives of those under my care. Sophie-Ann ordered me to keep you safe, and I will, even from her. You _**do**_ have me."

"Because I am one of your interests," Sookie surmised.

"Yes," Eric nodded, letting go of her hand to trail a finger up her arm, while his smoldering eyes burned right through her – making her cheeks blush.

Grinning slyly at her reaction, Eric held her gaze as his fingers found her golden hair and then traced softly along her neck and jaw. "I have not kept my desire a secret, and one day, hopefully soon, you will yield. Then I will have _**you**_."

The tenor of his silken voice resonated down to her core and made her shudder involuntarily. Feeling his fingers against her skin wasn't easing her tension either, and if Pam weren't sitting right behind him, she might have yielded right then. As it was, she couldn't come up with a reply and sat there mutely - caught in Eric's seductive trap.

"Yes, yes. She will be yours. Can we get back to business? The hour is late," Pam reminded, her sardonic voice breaking the spell.

Keeping his eyes locked on Sookie, Eric stood up. "Of course," he said as he returned to his seat. "We should discuss your trip to Jackson."

Bringing her legs up to curl under her, Sookie moaned, "What does the King of Mississippi want with me? Do I really have to go? Can't I refuse?

"No!" Pam and Eric answered in unison.

Leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs, Eric addressed Sookie gravely. "If you do not go, many more of the 'Fuck You Crew' will come, and they will not stop until they have you. Trust me, you do not want to be taken by them, their reputation is well earned. As for the King, he probably has little to do with this. Lorena is hiding behind him, to cover her intent. She was very quick to back down when I told her I would bring you there; she is who we need to watch, not the King."

"Great! I feel so much better now! I'm walking right into another trap," Sookie groaned.

"Yes, but under my terms. Josephine's bar is like supe Switzerland – no aggression allowed. You will be fine. Lorena will not make a move against you there, nor will anyone else. You will be there as Sophie-Ann's telepath under my guard. It's the best I could do, unless you have a better idea?" Eric asked knowing she did not.

Sookie frowned. "I still don't like it and I'm not her anything!"

"Sookie, you promised the Queen you would help rescue Bill, and she is expecting us to return with him. Of course, we are stretching the truth saying you are her telepath, but no one in Mississippi knows otherwise. If it were up to me, I'd leave Compton to suffer at Lorena's hands - he deserves it - but Sophie-Ann was adamant. I cannot say no," Eric explained patiently.

Understanding dawned in Sookie. "You would be risking your life if you did."

"See? You are a fast learner," Eric praised her with a wink. "Now, since you are going to Jackson 'officially' representing the Louisiana vampires, if anything happens to you, it would be an offense to us. You will never be left alone; I will be with you at night, and you will have a reputable and capable werewolf guard during the day. His name is Alcide Herveaux…"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Sookie interrupted. "A werewolf guard? Aren't werewolves bad?"

"Some are. Werewolves are lesser creatures than vampires, but not bad as a whole. Alcide is better than most," he answered matter-of-factly.

When Sookie nodded her understanding, Eric continued. "Alcide will be here at noon today, and will drive you to Jackson. He will also provide your lodgings."

The whole idea of driving with a werewolf she didn't know into a hotbed of boiling trouble, put Sookie on edge so she got up and began to pace the room. For the next forty minutes, the three of them went over details and logistics as she walked about, fussing over knick-knacks and whatnots. Eric would send a waitress to cover her shift at Merlotte's, and Sookie texted Lafayette to asking him to open for her. Eric had insisted on giving her money to shop with in Jackson - for clothes suitable enough for meeting a King. She had argued against it, of course, since she had a purse still stuffed with $10,000 up in her room. She only gave in when he told her it was payment for her trouble and he didn't want to take advantage and have her resent him later.

They had covered everything Sookie imagined needed covering, and though she felt she had a better handle on the situation, she was far from feeling certain. The sketchiest part was the plan to rescue Bill, though Eric was confident in his ability to improvise, once they figured out where he was being held. In truth, the subject Bill Compton was too painful a topic for Sookie to dwell on, so she let it go. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 3:30 a.m. and wasn't a bit tired. She was too nervous to sleep – restless.

"Pam, you may leave now. Sookie and I have a few more matters to discuss in private. Make sure to leave word for a waitress to go to the Shifter's bar tomorrow night, and I will inform Sophie-Ann about tonight's developments when I leave," Eric instructed his child, though he was watching Sookie as she started alphabetizing her videotape collection.

Pam stood up smirking, "Good night, Sookie. Thank you for your hospitality and don't bother seeing me to the door. I'll see myself out."

Sookie was placing 'E.T.' next to 'Elf'. "Huh?" she answered, looking up. It was too late - Pam was gone. She turned her glance to Eric, who sat with both arms spread across the couch back and his long legs stretched out before him.

"My Gran would've been appalled at me, she was a stickler for manners. I should have been more polite," Sookie apologized as she put another video in its proper place.

"Think nothing of it, Pam is very rude," Eric pointed out, then moved his right arm off the sofa and patted the cushion next to him. "Come here."

Standing upright and folding her arms across her chest, Sookie shook her head. "I'm fine right here, thank you."

Chuckling, Eric slid his body to the far end of the couch. "Is this better? I promise to stay right here. Sit."

"Eric! Just say whatever it is you have to say and go. It's late and I have a big day ahead of me."

"You are very tense, I want you to relax. Now come and sit with me, please," he repeated, patting the seat once again.

"I can't relax with you around! So talk already!" Sookie blurted out in frustration.

"Ahaha! You have a similar affect on me, my dear," Eric admitted gleefully, adjusting his position on the couch. "However, I want you to feel comfortable with me, Sookie – to consider me a friend. I will be by your side constantly in Mississippi; you had better get used to having me around. If you will sit here, I will count it as partial payment for services rendered. You did agree to pay the price, remember?"

With a huff, Sookie marched to the couched and flopped down as far away from the manipulating vampire as she could manage.

"Thank you," Eric remarked, satisfied.

"Do you always have to win every argument? It's not fair!" Sookie complained, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it against her belly.

Smiling, Eric ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Not always. I am just better at it than you are, but I have had centuries to perfect the art. If you are going to take me on, you should be prepared to fight dirty; I do not play fair."

"Great, I'll try to remember that next time. Thanks."

"You will learn, sooner or later," Eric consoled. "Now, I'm going to ask you to do something I am sure you will object to, simply because it is me making the request."

Sookie turned a wary eye. "What?"

Eric slapped his thighs with both hands. "Put your feet on my lap. I want give you a foot rub to help you relax."

"That was an order, not a request," corrected Sookie.

Tucking his chin down against his chest and grinning wide, Eric tried again. "Sookie, will you please put your feet on my lap so I may rub them and ease your tension?"

Giggling, Sookie quickly shifted onto her back, and placed her feet on Eric's lap as she pulled her nightshirt down a little more. "I would never refuse a foot rub, Eric. I'm a waitress; I was on my feet for twelve hours yesterday. But your hands stay on my feet only!"

Eric nodded and began to massage her right foot. "Mwah!ha!ha!haaaah! I have found your weakness at last!"

Sookie laughed giddily at Eric's dastardly cackle and sighed as he worked his magic on her feet, methodically kneading each foot in smooth rhythmic motions. "Ahhh, you are good at this!"

"I am glad you're enjoying it," he replied as he knuckled the arch of her left foot. "You should feel honored, I would not do this for most people."

"Lucky me, I'm special," she retorted half-heartedly, the tension draining away with every caress.

"Special, yes. I don't know anyone else who can shoot electricity from their fingertips. That's quite the talent."

Sookie sighed inwardly. "I really don't have an explanation, you know. It happened for the first time a few days ago, with the Maenad. Then again when I was attacked here by that big werewolf guy, and then with you. All I know is it happens when I'm worked up in a tizzy. I should be freaked out about it, but everything has been so crazy, I haven't had time to fret about it."

Eric clapped his hands about her right foot and started again with the gentle friction. "I see. Does anyone else know?"

"Bill knows, he was there and he was just as surprised as I was. I told Tara and Lafayette, too."

"Oh," Eric replied, and then fell silent.

He continued to work on her feet for a moment, then abruptly stopped. "That was very foolish, Sookie. Do not tell anyone else. I can only hope Bill really does love you, and will not betray you further."

She wanted to cry or scream, but knew he wasn't wrong, which only made her feel worse. "Thanks a lot, Eric."

Eric regarded her for a moment, then resumed rubbing her feet. "I did not mean to hurt you. I'm concerned about you. You are already a target, this power you possess makes you even more intriguing."

"I know. I hate that you're right," Sookie grumbled.

Chuckling low, Eric began to gently pull on her toes. "I suppose I will just have to work very hard to keep you from having a 'tizzy' so you don't light up."

Sookie smiled broadly. "We can have a code word – foot rub!"

"Ah, and will you instantly turn to putty in my hands, like now? Could be effective."

"I am not putty!" Sookie objected with a laugh. Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what I am. Do you?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"I know you are not entirely human, but I've known since you came to the bar with your back torn to shreds. Your scent is …unusual, tantalizing. I would have to taste you to tell you more," Eric managed to describe her without leering.

"I'll pass on the tasting, thank you very much," Sookie refused as she yawned.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke. He had been right about the foot rub, Sookie was much more relaxed and she closed her eyes as her stress flowed away. She was finding it hard to believe Eric was providing her much needed relief, and she was accepting it willingly. She was actually enjoying herself – enjoying him. Then she reminded herself how he had tortured Lafayette and was forcing him to sell V. She couldn't let her guard down, no matter how well he rubbed feet. _Eric isn't being nice for no reason. He wants something_.

"So, what is the price, Eric? What do you want from me? Sex? Blood?" she demanded impatiently.

Her Viking masseuse stilled his hands, gripping her feet tightly. "Oh, I want both, and when you are ready to offer yourself willingly, I shall take my fill…but it is not my price."

"What then?"

Eric began his task again with renewed vigor, applying exquisite pressure to on the key points of her feet. "There would be no price if you had not acted so rashly. In fact, I came here tonight intending to make a peace offering with a gift, since you were so angry with me earlier. Something I know you want – the remedy for your dreams. It sits right now on your kitchen table."

Sookie grimaced - she knew what he was after. "You want me to tell you my dreams?! You are such a conniving bastard!"

"Yes I am, and you knew this when you unwisely agreed to my terms. I would be within my rights to demand anything from you, but I did not. In spite your low opinion of me, I do have ethics. Do you really think I would have allowed them to hurt you?" Eric asked with an affectionate squeeze to her left foot.

She jerked her feet away and sat up. "Well, I didn't know. How could I? You don't exactly inspire trust, Eric. Now you're forcing me to tell you stuff you know I 'd rather not."

"I am not forcing you, _**we**_ made a deal after _**you**_ violated my trust by revoking my invitation! Now, are you going to keep your word or not? Remember what I told you, I do not play fair," Eric warned, not veiling his menace.

With a pointed glare, Sookie drew up her knees and pulled her tee shirt over them. "I'll keep my word, but I will always resent you for it."

"Perhaps. I doubt you'll be so quick to throw me out again, though. I will risk the resentment. If it makes you feel better, I will uphold the original bargain and give you the cure after you tell me."

"I would appreciate that," Sookie said as she rested her forehead on her knees and took in a deep breath. She didn't want to look at Eric while she talked.

It wasn't hard to call up the dreams once Sookie closed her eyes. They had been so vivid, and she'd spent more time than she cared to admit thinking about them. Sookie cleared her throat, and began retelling the first dream. She described how they laid naked on creamy satin sheets and how Eric was trying to convince her to be a vampire in between kisses. She told him how it felt so familiar, like they knew each other intimately. She recalled the entire conversation almost word for word, including Lorena's odd appearances.

"I wonder why she showed up like that. What do you think it means?" Sookie asked raising her head.

With furrowed brow, Eric was watching her intently. "I have no idea. Finish telling me what happened in the dream."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "You said 'this is the beginning' and went to town kissing me, then I woke up."

Eyeing her warily for a moment, Eric looked down into his hands. "Continue to the next dream."

Again, Sookie began to detail her dream, though she didn't put down her head this time since their wasn't any nudity in this one, aside from Eric bare and bloody tear-stained chest. She recounted the dream faithfully and it was agonizing.

"You were so broken! It was…I just wanted to comfort you," Sookie concluded, the memory of dream bringing tears to her eyes. Through bleary eyes she gazed at the subject of her dream and he looked mortified.

Sookie swiped at her tears, she didn't understand his reaction. "What?"

"I bit you, and you awoke? That was the dream?" Eric questioned incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Why?"

Grimacing, Eric only continued to glare at her. "What about your other dreams? Were they similar to the first two?"

"There was only one more. What do you mean by 'similar'? What is wrong with you?" Sookie probed, undaunted.

"Similar as in without sex. Do we fuck in the third dream?" Eric growled his crude response.

Sookie was dismayed by Eric's irritation and embarrassed by the question. "Well, no. You woke me up before it got that far. Why are you getting so worked up?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Eric reined in his growing displeasure. "Your dreams are not what I expected."

"You were expecting what? Graphic porn?" a bemused Sookie asked and when Eric nodded, she burst into riotous laughter.

"Oh, you must be soooo disappointed. Hahaha!" Sookie heckled. "Poor Eric!"

Eric brooded next to her, clearly not amused. "I'm merely surprised - not disappointed. The dreams should be…are _**always**_ sexually explicit. They are by-products of my blood – my lust - they have never revealed more. Yours are different. I find it disturbing."

With a chuckle, Sookie put her feet back on the floor and stood up. "I bet you do, how awful for you," she commiserated without sympathy, and then started off toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going? We are not finished," Eric called after her.

Sookie answered without stopping. "Yes we are. I told it all, now I'm getting my cure and you are leaving."

In the kitchen, a black velvet pouch sat on the table. _Hello gorgeous!_ Sookie thought happily as she picked up the sack. Eric came into the room, and leaned against the counter beside her – watching as she untied the cord and opened the bag.

Sookie reached inside to pull out a handful of silver mesh, and held it up to examine. She turned to Eric with a doubtful look. "Silver?"

He tilted his head and grinned subtly. "Yes, it will weaken the effects of my blood. It's a hair net. Put it on before you go to bed and your dreams of me will stop."

"Will it keep you from sensing me, too?" Sookie asked hopefully.

Broadening his grin, the cocky vampire leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Not likely."

Disheartened, Sookie stuffed the silver back into the pouch and put it down. Keenly aware of Eric's probing eyes, she moved awkwardly to the kitchen door and pulled it open.

"Good night, Eric. Thanks for the cure and for getting rid of those bikers," Sookie said sweetly.

Eric moved like a predator towards her - all swagger and grace- stopping in front of her with only inches between them. His nearness made her heartbeat quicken, her throat dry and her nether regions wet. And he knew it. Sookie could not bear to look at him.

With his left hand, Eric took hold of the door above her head, while his other hand traced along her hairline. "I am not disappointed by your dreams, Sookie. They showed you I am more than a monster, and in the end still proved effective. You want me."

It was useless to deny the attraction, but she wasn't ready to admit it either. "You're still a monster."

Eric brought his finger to beneath her chin, and coaxed her head up to face him. "A monster who has taken bullets for you and saved you from unsavory, vicious wolves; who dropped everything to bring you piles of cash, and hires werepanthers to keep you safe, who has sworn to protect you and rubs your precious feet! You need me." Eric vehemently reminded her, removing his hand from the door. He took a hold of Sookie's hand from the doorknob, and brought it to his chest.

A wrestling match was waging within Sookie, between her urge to run and her desire to jump Eric's bones, and she was locked at an impasse – unable to make a decisive move. Her indecision gave Eric leave to decide for her and he leaned in for a gentle kiss, full of promise.

Sookie heard herself whimper as he pulled her closer, still holding her hand against his chest and moving his other hand from her chin to the back of her head. Eric was taking his time, slowly raising the intensity of each kiss as Sookie was quickly losing any urge to resist him. She vowed she would find reason again when she wasn't being ravished so brilliantly by Hurricane Eric. She was so caught up in the torrent of his kissing, she didn't even notice how he was pushing her hand down slowly until in rested on the thick swell of his jeans.

Eric turned his head to whisper huskily in Sookie's ear. "I would like to introduce you to the real monster, he's very eager to meet you."

Gasping, Sookie tried to pull her hand away, but Eric's hand held her in place. She looked up into his eyes, blue orbs of fire, as he pushed her hand further down the ridge in his pants. It was fascinating -mesmerizing even - watching Eric's reaction to her touch. The subtle twitches his face made, how his eyelids opened and closed. With every move of her hand, his body shuddered, low rumblings emanated from his chest; it was amazing. _All because of me_, Sookie realized.

She also realized he'd been serious about the monster in his pants, as he had guided her hand several times up and down his length. Now he left her hand to its own devices, while his fingers found their way to her thigh and began their journey upward. Eric was kissing her again, groaning into her little mewls each time their lips met.

Eric began to rock against her hand in smooth rhythm as his fingers reached their target between Sookie's legs and the evidence of her arousal. She couldn't help but think how Eric was only the second man to touch her this way, and despite how good it felt, it was making her miserable.

Immediately sensing the shift in her, Eric stilled himself and gazed quizzically into her large, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready for this," Sookie explained apologetically, and stepped away.

Eric put his still sticky fingers into his mouth, savoring her taste. "You are definitely ready."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "My body may be ready, you big perv, but I can't just detach my body from my heart and let you have your way. And my heart is…"

"Broken," Eric finished for her as he reached out and placed his hand on her heart.

Sookie sighed and removed his hand. "Yes, it is. It's only been what? A day and a half since I agreed to marry Bill, the man I thought I would love forever. I may still love him, I really don't know anymore. I need to figure it all out, and you need to back the hell off so I can. Okay?"

"Oh kay," Eric repeated the word like he'd never said it before and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Huh?" Sookie was dumbfounded.

"For besting me in an argument. Well done," Eric replied with a bow of his head.

Giggling, a newly empowered Sookie shoved Eric out the door. "Good bye, Eric."

He gave her one last wink before he turned to leave. "Until tonight."

Sookie watched as he left and shut the door. _That was a close one_, she thought. _Too close_. If she hadn't come to her senses, she'd be getting it on right now with Eric on the kitchen floor. She knew she'd done the right thing - the necessary thing. But part of her was regretting her choice to send him away, because he'd gotten her so turned on and now her body was yearning for release.

_Poor Eric, it's probably worse for him. What am I thinking? Poor Eric can take care of himself!_

Sookie eyed the black pouch and snatched it up, before heading up to bed. In her room, she methodically put on the hair net, set the alarm for 10:30, turned out the light, laid down and closed her eyes…for all of five seconds. Eric was the only image in her mind's eye. He dominated her thoughts like he dominated everything else, and he would not be denied.

She let out a frustrated groan, and turned to her side, which only reminded her how Eric had been there earlier when she awoke in the same position. She flipped over to her back again, but of course Eric hadn't gone anywhere; he was one persistent vampire, even when he wasn't in the room. Her clock read 4:30 am, and she knew she had to sleep, but her girly bits were raring to go. Tentatively, she let her fingers wander down between her thighs, closed her eyes and let Eric have his way.

Outside Sookie's house, Eric stood in the front yard finishing his call to Sophie-Ann. He had decided to remain there until the Hot Shot guards arrived at 5:30, when he could fill them in. He didn't trust Lorena's word; Sookie would not be safe until all of this was over, hopefully with Lorena, Bill and the entire Fuck You crew meeting their final ends if he had any say in it.

_Especially Compton_, he thought darkly. _Sookie hesitated because of Bill. I had her, if only for a moment. Fuck! _

Sookie's suffering was so pronounced, he could not bring himself to force the issue. Certainly, he could have pushed and she would have given in, but fucking a despondent woman, whom he could sense so acutely, would only make them both miserable – defeating the entire purpose. Curious, Eric closed his eyes and let himself feel the winsome lass inside the house. "Why, Miss Stackhouse, you naughty little vixen."

The eavesdropping vampire listened with all his senses, barely able to hear Sookie's quick shallow breathing. He debated going inside or hovering outside her window, but along with her growing pleasure, he could feel the sadness had not left her. Nonetheless, he could stand where was and enjoy himself along with her and feel her as she reached her peak from a distance. He did need the release. His tryst with the dancer had been interrupted before completion, which he could have lived with, if he hadn't immediately joined the luscious little barmaid in the limo; he'd had a hard on ever since.

Freeing his erection from its restraint, Eric deftly slid his hand up and down his length, letting his gratification build along with Sookie's. With each stroke of his hand he imagined himself slamming into her depths while she moaned and writhed beneath him.

Inside, Sookie began to quicken her pace; unaware the surge of wantonness shooting through her was from Eric as he joined her outside. In her fantasy, Eric was above her, the weight of him driving her into her mattress as he penetrated her over and over again. With her free hand, she skimmed the soft surface of her belly, arms and chest, but in the moment, it was Eric's touch doing the exploring; surrounding her, filling her, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy. Sookie gasped and cried out as she achieved her bliss, and relaxed into the exquisite sensation that rolled over her in warm, soothing waves.

At the same moment, Eric let out a low growling noise as his seed spilled to the ground; seed that would never grow. He stood still – waiting - as he sensed Sookie indoors, drifting off into her slumber and away from him. The sound of crickets chirping seemed to mock the mighty Viking warrior, who stood alone and exposed on the lawn of the woman he had yet to conquer. Cursing, Eric stuffed himself back into the confines of his jeans. Their long distance mutual pleasuring was too brief and only served to frustrate him more; he wanted her more than ever now.

Eric looked up at Sookie's darkened bedroom window. "You will be mine, Sookie Stackhouse, whatever you are."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of Alan Ball, Southern Vampire Mysteries is the property of Charlain Harris. I receive no compensation of any kind and none of their characters belong to me.

* * *

_Special Thanks to Julie for being my bomb-diggity beta and nagging me when I wasn't writing...love you!_

* * *

_**A note to my readers**_...As you all know, True Blood is now airing. I had hoped to finish this before it came back on, but it didn't work out that way. I started this fic as a holdover as I waited for the next season. I based this on pure speculation, using spoilers and my ideas, etc...always knowing the real show would not match up, but having fun trying to write a story line that I could imagine airing.

Now I am unsure if I should continue after this chapter...I really need to hear from you readers to let me know if you want me to go on. I do plan on doing something similar after season 4 is done airing-a season 5 done in the same manner...but I am willing to keep doing this one too, if you guys still want to read it. So please let me know...and thank you so much for all the kind comments!

* * *

**This is the Beginning-Chapter 11**

**Friday Morning—4:30 am—Jackson, Mississippi**

Bill sat trembling in his torture chair, still suffering from Lorena's last visit. She had been particularly vicious this round, slashing him with a silver dagger incessantly while she laughed and chit-chatted with him like they were having afternoon tea. Her words had been muted and distant to his tormented mind. At first, he hung onto Sookie's image—her smile, her laugh, her golden hair. But, as his pain increased, her image distorted into less happy times – Sookie screaming in pain with her back torn to shreds, Sookie terrified, Sookie in despair. Lorena's blade cut him deep—deep enough to bring up his most painful memories—now, as he sat alone, he relived them in vivid detail.

(**FLASH BACK – BON TEMPS**)

Seven years – it had been seven long years since he'd last laid eyes on his home, his birthright. Now Bill stood in the shadows of the trees his father had planted, watching the lights inside as they dimmed. He imagined Caroline was putting the children to bed, as they recited their prayers. Were they too old for that now? He no longer knew.

From the night Lorena had allowed him a glance of his family, Bill had thought of little else but finding his way back to them. For the first two years, she never let him out of her sight, but little by little he gained her confidence. He was able to come and go freely now - to a point. He knew she would come looking for him if he was gone for more than a few days, but he and his family would be gone before then. He would take them somewhere else, someplace where his Maker could not find them.

As the minutes crawled by, he felt anxious and unsure of himself—unsure of his next move. All this time plotting his escape and he'd given little thought as to what he would do once he finally reached his destination. He decided to do the simplest thing—knock on the door—but as he made his way out of the darkness, Caroline stepped outside.

Bill froze in place, out of her view, and watched as she lit the lantern that hung on the porch. It was a ritual she had been performing since her husband had gone off to war, though she'd long lost any hope he would find the beacon to bring him home. The sight of her filled him with such longing, he moved without thought towards her—unable to resist her pull.

Standing at the foot of the porch stairs, Bill waited in silence for his wife to turn around, but she was heading towards the door. He couldn't risk losing this fought after opportunity, no matter how much he feared it.

"Caroline," he called out.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard her name, and she froze. Bill could hear her heart beating loudly as she turned around to face him. Caroline stared at him for a brief moment before recognition set in.

"William? Is it really you?"

Bill took a step onto the stairs and bowed his head, though his gaze never left hers.

"Praise the Lord in Heaven! William!" she cried out as she hurried down the stairs and met him face to face, cupping his face with her hands. "You've come back, I can hardly believe it, yet here you are!" Caroline said, her eyes filled with joyous tears.

It took all his effort to remain stoical and not shed his own tears, but she would not take well seeing him cry blood. "I've missed you so…I've thought of nothing but getting back to you. It's been so long, Caroline. I didn't know if I still had a place with you here."

Suddenly, she was embracing him, her head resting at the crook of his neck. "This is your home, Bill. You will always have a place here. I thought I'd lost you forever, but I went on praying you'd come back to us," she assured him before she pulled away to look at him again, smiling. "I can't believe this, it's a miracle! Let's wake the children, I know they'll be so happy to see you."

"In a little while, we can. I'd like to enjoy few more minutes of quiet with you before we set the house on fire," Bill teased.

He wanted to tell her everything, tell her how his life was a curse not a miracle, but he didn't want to spoil this reunion. He'd endured a bloody war and seven years of Lorena's cruelty, but it had been worth it if this was his reward. He pulled his wife in for a kiss, letting her know he'd not lost any of his passion.

Caroline sighed, her tears flowing freely now as their lips met. Bill wiped her moistened cheeks with his thumbs. "Shhhh. Sweetheart, none of that."

"You're chilled to the bone, Bill Compton. Come inside and let me warm you up," Caroline whispered with a blush.

"Well, aren't you just sweet as honey?" Lorena's saccharine voice cooed from behind Bill.

Bill's heart fell. "Lorena," he said grimly, turning to face her as he protectively tucked his stunned wife behind him.

"Who is this woman, Bill?" Caroline asked, finally finding her voice.

"I'm his lover, _sweetheart_. Didn't he tell you? Shame on you, William," Lorena rebuked.

"L…lover?" Caroline questioned as she pulled away from Bill, and his protective shield.

"No! Don't listen to her," Bill staunchly denied as he turned to face his wife.

In an instant, Lorena moved behind Caroline, seizing her frail human throat in a chokehold while firmly clutching Caroline's delicate arms behind her back. Mrs. Compton let out a strangled cry.

"Enough! It's time for you to say goodbye, William," Lorena demanded coolly.

"Lorena, no! Don't hurt her," Bill pleaded.

Chuckling, Lorena tightened her grip, making her victim gasp for air as her eyes filled with terror. "Oh, I have no intention of hurting her, dear. You knew this life was over for you, yet here you are. Did you really think you could fool me? I know every pathetic longing you have, Bill. You're in my blood – always."

Bill saw Caroline's eyes, full of confusion and fear. "I'll come back with you, just let her go."

Lorena pouted with mock sadness. "I'm sorry darling, but you have a lesson to learn. As your maker, I must teach you your place, and this time, I'll make sure you don't forget. Kill her."

"No! Please…I will go with you and vow to never return! Please, don't ask this of me."

"Tsk, tsk. There you go again, disagreeing with me. I am not asking you, William, I am commanding it. You either kill this sack of blood, or I will. However, if you force my hand, know I will take your children as well…is that what you want?" Lorena made her offer and loosened her hold on her victim's neck.

Caroline took in raspy, deep breaths—her throat too tender scream—and struggled to free herself from Lorena's impossibly strong grip. Bill watched the look in his wife's eyes, begging him to save her, but he could not. With a triumphant smirk, Lorena pushed Caroline's head to the side—exposing her neck.

"I am so sorry, Caroline. I should not have come back here," he told her, knowing she would not understand. She would die believing he was a monster, and he would kill her thinking the same thing. Bill was unable to hold back the red tears from swelling and falling down his pale cheeks—giving his wife her first glimpse of the creature he'd become.

Caroline gasped when she saw him, and let out scream when his fangs popped into place—finally finding her voice.

"Oh, be quiet! You'll wake the children," Lorena chided with annoyance, shoving her arm deep into Caroline's mouth, effectively silencing the woman's cries.

His wife let out a muffled cry and her eyes widened with terror as Bill gave her one last regretful look before he sank his teeth into her neck. He sobbed bitterly as he drank from her, cursing his existence and hating himself for having brought this disaster down on his wife and children.

When he felt Caroline's heart grow faint he stopped. "Release her," he said to his Maker. Lorena let go and let Bill take his dying wife into his arms—confident he'd lost his will to defy her.

Caroline had lost consciousness, and Bill held her until her heart slowed to a stop—then she was gone. He laid her down tenderly on the porch, and watched her for a moment.

"I have killed the love of my life, and orphaned my children. Now I am just as cold and empty as you are, Lorena," Bill said as he stood.

"As you should be, dear. Now you can enjoy your life as vampire, and soon you will learn to love it just as much as I do," Lorena replied before she took his hand and led him off into the night.

(**End Flashback**)

Bill heard the door to his dark chamber open,; snapping him out of his memories and making him bump his head against the silver bar. He let out a groan from the singe of metal, and braced himself for another round of Lorena's fun and games. The light over his head came on, and he closed his eyes.

"Ugh, that fucking bitch! I am sorry for you," a man's voice exclaimed with disgust before Bill felt the bar being lifted away from his head.

"Thank you," Bill croaked out to the unknown man. He tried to focus, but could only see the man had dark hair and wore gloves.

"Drink," the man said as he held a True Blood up to Bill's mouth. Bill managed a few swallows before he started to gag and cough. The man cursed and left the room, leaving Bill slumped in the chair and still restrained. Without the silver to burn him and keep him awake, he passed out in a matter of moments.

A little while later, the man returned with a half-naked young man with brown curly hair in tow.

"Ew! You want _**him**_ to feed from me? No way, Talbot! He's all…ick," the boy refused indignantly.

Talbot rolled his dark eyes and proceeded to glamour the donor into submission. Without any further objections, the young man went to the chair and extended his wrist to Bill's mouth.

The smell of fresh human blood awoke Bill with a roaring hunger, and he bit greedily into the boy's wrist. Talbot waited for several minutes, and then pulled the young boy away—shooing him out of the room in a daze.

"That should get you on your feet. Feeling better?" Talbot asked and when Bill nodded, he continued. "Good…Now, I am going to release you and take you to get cleaned up, then bring you to meet the king. I am doing all this at his request, so do not insult him or me, by trying to escape. One, it would be very rude after we've come to your rescue, and two…there is no escaping this place. We have guards everywhere. Understood?"

Again Bill nodded, his eyes finally adjusted to the light so he could observe his rescuer as he undid his bonds. Talbot was dark and handsome, his longish black hair slicked black and he was dressed impeccably in tailored pants and a black silk shirt. He carried himself with an air of haughtiness; clearly he considered himself above this task and performed his duty efficiently but with an attitude of annoyance.

Talbot offered Bill his gloved hand to help him out of the chair once he'd freed him and then led him out into the corridor. They walked in silence down the seemingly endless concrete hall, passing similar chambers to his own—making Bill wonder who or what else was being held here.

Finally, they reached a vaulted metal door, which Talbot opened, leading them into a drab stairwell. They climbed several flights of stairs before arriving at another vaulted door which led out into a vast mechanical room. Bill followed his host into a service elevator nearby and watched Talbot enter in a series of numbers on the electronic pad inside—though Talbot was careful not to let him see the code.

Moments later, the elevator opened to an opulent foyer, all marble with gilded accents. "That is an original Michelangelo," Talbot noted, pointing to a carved statue of two naked men, perfect in their proportions, standing shoulder to shoulder while their hands extended to cover each others genitals. "Russell commissioned it himself," Talbot added proudly.

Bill tried to smile in acknowledgment, realizing Talbot expected some sort of reaction, but he was still very weak. Ignoring him, Talbot continued to lead Bill through the lush space, pointing out various original artworks, all commissioned by the king. Even in his present condition, Bill had to admit it was an impressive collection, as was the rest of vast residence.

His tour guide led him to a pair of double doors, which opened into a deluxe bedroom appointed with every necessity and luxury imaginable. "You can clean up in the bathroom and you'll find fresh clothes in the armoire…and be quick about it." Talbot directed and then sat down on the plush sofa nearby, letting Bill know he was by no means a free man.

Bill emerged later, cleaned and dressed, and again followed Talbot through the king's vast residence. They passed several scantily dressed young men, both vampire and human, before they reached a pair of large wooden doors—guarded by two large vampires dressed in white suits.

The guards opened the doors, allowing Bill and Talbot to enter Russell's private chamber. Though the room was large, like all the others it was dark with rich woods and saturated hues of red, gold and dark blue—giving the space an intimate feel. Russell Eddington, King of Mississippi, rose from his overstuffed chair as his guests approached—dressed in fine silk pajamas and robe, which matched his surrounding perfectly.

"Mr. Compton, welcome," Russell said with a sweeping wave of his hand.

Bill stopped and made the appropriate bow, while Talbot went on ahead and greeted the king with a kiss on the cheek before he flopped down on the very chair Russell had been occupying.

Russell looked annoyed. "Talbot, your presence is no longer necessary."

"Oh Russell, my presence is _**always**_ necessary. I make you look good, what could be more necessary than that?" Talbot challenged before he stood up to face the king.

Bill watched in silence as the two vampires stared each other down, thinking he was about to witness a bloodbath given the intensity of the moment. After a minute, Talbot's face broke into a dazzling smile and he let out a gleeful laugh—effectively breaking the tension—and then he left without another word.

Russell was silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the chair Talbot had briefly usurped. He let out a sigh. "I apologize, Mr. Compton. I did not mean for you to be a party to one of our little quarrels. Talbot is no longer happy with me, I'm afraid. He thinks I only appreciate him for his beauty, and of course, he's right. After nearly seven hundred years together, who can blame me? He's become quite intolerable, I don't know what to do with him."

Hearing the King lament about his love life was the last thing Bill expected, and he had no idea what to say. He gave Russell an awkward smile.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? Please, sit down," Russell offered as he motioned toward the chair next to his and then seated himself once again.

"Thank you," Bill responded while he complied and sat down.

Bill had met Russell before, but only in his role as a member of Sophie-Ann's retinue. The Queen had always seemed particularly nervous and paranoid about Russell Eddington, convinced he was plotting to overthrow her throne. She had gone to great lengths to assure her position: forming alliances with other states, sending out spies and formulating other plots to which he was privy. Sophie-Ann was always careful not reveal too much to any one person, but he knew more than most, and now his knowledge had put him in a precarious position.

"Since the hour is late, I am going to dispense with the pleasantries and get right to it…I am told you are in love with a human woman, a telepath. Love is a wonderful thing, and I'm glad you've found it, Bill. Unfortunately, your Maker loves you a bit too much, and wants retribution against your woman. I have no particular fondness for Lorena, but she is my best earner, and I am prone to indulge her whims to keep her happy. But you present an intriguing opportunity, Compton. I think we may be able to help one another." Russell paused for a moment, gauging Bill's reaction.

"I am hardly in a position to refuse, Your Highness," Bill said politely.

Russell seemed pleased with his answer and continued. "Your human will be here tonight, accompanied by your Sheriff—presumably to retrieve you. Of course, I can't just turn you over—Lorena has reclaimed her rights over you as your Maker—but I can make your stay here more comfortable, give you a position in my kingdom and see to it no harm comes to your telepathic friend. You'll have to give her up, I am sorry to say, but it's the price you'll have to pay if you want her to live. . These things never work out well anyway. A human/vampire relationship can only end in two ways: they grow old and you watch them die, or you turn them and wait until the love dies."

"So," the King went on. "Your choice is simple. I can give you back to Lorena and let her carry out her vengeance against you and the woman you love—which I assure you, will be agonizing for you and end tragically for her—or you can help me get something from your Queen that I want."

"And you'll guarantee Sookie will be safe? No harm will come to her?" Bill asked.

"Yes, you have my word," Russell promised.

Sadness filled Bill to his bones. "Tell me what you want, then. I'll do whatever you ask."

* * *

**Lafayette's house—9 am.**

_Lafayette let out a grunt and squeezed his eyes shut as Eric pounded into him from behind. _

"_What was that, sweetheart?" Eric said into Lafayette's ear._

"_Uh! Please, please!" Lafayette begged._

_Eric let out an amused chuckle. "Ooh, I like it when you beg. You like what I do to you, don't you, Lafayette?"_

_He hated him. He loved it. "Yes!"_

"_You've never had better," Eric proclaimed as he continued to thrust at a maddening pace. "Poor Lafayette, you live for this."_

_He couldn't take it anymore. "Aahh! Bite me, you fuckin' bastard!"_

_Lafayette felt Eric's tongue lick at his ear. "Now you're just being cheeky," Eric gruffly uttered._

_With anymore of this punishing pleasure, Lafayette thought he would lose his mind. Without warning, Eric sank his fangs deep into his neck, and immediately Lafayette found his release as he let out an earsplitting cry._

"Lafayette!" Tara shouted in alarm as she burst into his room.

Merlotte's flamboyant cook let out a groan as he reached consciousness. "Whatcho want, bitch? Shit!" Lafayette muttered groggily as he sat up. He was covered in sweat and his boxers were sticky, so he grabbed the sheet and covered his lower half.

Tara gave her cousin the once-over, and pursed her lips into full sass mode. "You were screamin'. I thought maybe something was the matter. Excuse the _**fuck**_ out of me!"

"Sorry," Lafayette said simply.

Her face softened immediately. "Bad dream?"

He hadn't told Tara about his dreams, he hadn't told her much of anything, and he wasn't going to start now. "Yeah, I guess," Lafayette answered as truthfully as he could and reached for his cell phone to check his messages.

"Are you okay?" Tara probed.

Lafayette stopped looking at his phone and gave her his 'do I look okay?' smirk. Tara was about to push him for a real answer, but he busied himself with calling his voicemail, so she left him with a shrug.

As he listened to his voicemail, Lafayette grabbed his silk kimono and slipped on a pair of red flip-flops. He shut his phone when the last message played and cursed under his breath.

"Tara Mae!" Lafayette called out as he went into the bathroom. She appeared at the door a minute later, her arms folded.

"My moms is askin' for me," Lafayette informed Tara, as he applied his shaving cream.

Tara furrowed her brow and shook her head. "And you're gonna go? What is wrong with you? You some kind of glutton for punishment?"

Given his latest dream, Lafayette wasn't too sure. "She's my moms. She ain't wanted to see me for almost a year. Hookah, I gots to go."

"Yeah, I remember the last time you saw her and it how well that went," Tara said sarcastically. Lafayette was not going to change his mind and she knew it, so she changed the subject. "I need to check on Sookie, can you drop me off at the house? I really have to get a damn car."

Lafayette nodded at her reflection in the mirror as he shaved. "Tell Sook I said thanks, and let her know 'bout Sam comin' back, so she don't fret. I got a text from her—said she was goin' out of town."

"Well hurry up then! I really need to see if she's okay," Tara told him, her voice on edge.

He gave her a typical Lafayette look, all attitude, and kicked the bathroom door shut in her face. Nothing was going to keep him from his shower.

* * *

**Meanwhile…Magnolia, Alabama**

Tommy didn't have much in the way of family memorabilia, he didn't have much of anything, but his little house was tidy, if not a bit run down. Sam searched his brother's home, hoping to find some clues about his family, some insight, but there was nothing.

Sam had debated within himself from the start whether or not he should reveal himself to his brother, who was really just a stranger after all. He realized when he woke up he couldn't leave without telling Tommy the truth, he had to see this journey through to it's end—no matter where it led him.

Sam found his brother outside, leaning over the engine of a jacked-up old Chevy in the yard, wrench in hand and shirtless—revealing another nasty scar on his back.

"Hey," Sam said as he approached, announcing his presence.

Tommy looked over his shoulder, but kept on working. "Heading out?"

Squinting against the morning sun, Sam shook his head. "I need to talk to you first."

"'Bout what?" Tommy asked, finally pausing from his work and straightening himself to face Sam.

At the proverbial moment of truth now, Sam was at a loss as to how to ease into it, so he just blurted it out. "I'm adopted and I came here looking for my family…I think you're my brother."

Briefly, Tommy's only reaction was to stare blankly at Sam, then out of nowhere Tommy's greasy fist connected to Sam's jaw—knocking him sideways. Before he could recover, Tommy delivered him another punch, this time to his gut and then kneed his face when Sam doubled over.

With a grunt, Sam toppled to the ground on his side and Tommy gave him another painful blow to his stomach with his boot. "I don't have a brother! Don't need one, neither."

_That went well_, Sam thought darkly through the pain. He wasn't sure if is brother was going to continue his assault or not—though he was hoping for not—so he decided to hold off on striking back. Thankfully, his faith in his brother paid off, when a minute later Tommy was offering him a hand up.

Sam accepted the assistance to his feet, but couldn't quite manage standing straight, so he gripped his knees and waited for the pain to subside.

"Welcome to the family," Tommy said dryly. "Sorry," he added off Sam's wounded look.

"Not as sorry as me. Guess your not one for surprises," Sam replied, still bent over.

He heard Tommy make a sighing noise. "That's not it. Aside from you lying to me from the get go, I had to see if you were like us. Had to see if you can change."

Sam finally was able to straighten himself and look his assailant in the eye. "By kicking my ass?"

"Again, sorry. Good news is, I don't think you're a Mickens, else it'd be me lying on the ground right now, probably in pieces. Consider yourself lucky, Sam, and go home."

With a lopsided grin, Sam looked off into the horizon and then back at his brother. "Sorry to burst your world view, brother, but I am like you. You want me to prove it? I will. All you had to do was say so."

Tommy ran his hand through his dark hair as he thought, apparently a family trait, Sam noted. "Shit. They said their first born had died at birth and he was better off that way. Maybe they was right. Maybe you should just stay dead, Sam."

"I hear what you're sayin', but I can't do that. I need to know."

Tommy frowned and shook his head, then grabbed his shirt off the ground. He started walking away from Sam, and turned his head to speak. "Come on, then—time to meet the family."

* * *

**Jason's Hospital Room- 9:30 am**

Andy walked into Jason's room, his arms full with soda cans and snacks. He'd stayed with Jason most of the previous day, alternating shifts with Crystal at his bedside. It had been trying, and when he'd left the hospital at 9:00 p.m., Andy was exhausted. Today the room had taken on a party-like atmosphere, and Jason was the life of it.

"Oh, buddy! You are a life-saver!" Jason exclaimed as he grabbed a Coke and a Snickers bar from Andy's hands. Immediately, he ripped open the candy bar and bit off a mouthful—making him roll his eyes back in pleasure.

Crystal was sitting by his bedside, and the nurses kept coming in with varying excuses to see Jason. Currently, a brunette nurse with dimples was taking his blood pressure—the third one of the day. Andy couldn't help but be envious—though he wasn't going to begrudge Jason the attention after his ordeal—he wanted to know how it felt to be fawned over. But he knew he never would.

"Mmm. Where's my sister? Where's Hoyt?" Jason asked, his mouth full of nuts and caramel.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. Want me to give'em a call?"

Jason thought for a second and looked over to Crystal, who greeted his look with a beaming smile. "Nah, I'm good. They'll turn up, or they won't. Crystal already said she'd bring me home when they release me this afternoon. This girl's an angel, I swear!"

Crystal blushed, and shook her head. "Just 'cause I want to help doesn't make me an angel. It's no big deal."

"You saved my ass, and if I say you're an angel, then you are. Ain't that right, Andy?" Jason asked the stout deputy, though he never let his gaze leave Crystal.

"Sure," Andy answered, but neither of them was paying him any mind. _Lucky bastard, _he thought to himself. Officially feeling like a third wheel, Andy set all the treats on the bedside table, and left the room. No one noticed.

* * *

**Sookie's House-10:00 a.m.**

Tara and Lafayette pulled in front of Sookie's house and immediately recognized the guard's SUV parked in the yard.

"I'm really worried about her," Tara said, eyeing the two younger guards from the previous day as they stood watch on the front porch.

Lafayette gave the two men an appreciative glance, and turned his gaze back to his cousin. "Worryin' never did no good for nobody. 'Sides, she still gots the guards. What I wants to know is where I can get me some fine, young, muscular boys to follow me around? Mmm, mmm, mmm!"

Tara gave him an exaggerated eye-roll. "It's not just the danger, Sookie lost it last night and I want to know what happened. Why don't you come in with me? Give me some backup?"

Off Tara's expectant look, Lafayette silently sighed. "Yeah, all right. Ain't in no particular hurry to see my moms any damn way."

**Sookie's Room- moments later….**

Sookie awoke with a start when her two best friends plopped on her bed.

"Hey, girl," Tara said grinning. Sookie groaned and sat up.

"What is that doo-dad on your head, woman?" Lafayette asked as he reached out to touch the silver hairnet.

Embarrassed by the thought of how she must look, Sookie attempted to take off the netting, but her hair was all tangled with the metal. She gave Lafayette a pleading, pouty face and he shook his head as he got to work on her hair.

"Ow! Lafayette! Be careful," Sookie groused when he pulled her hair.

"You want this out or not? What were you thinking putting this thing on your head?" He responded as he continued his task.

Tara was staring with a raised brow, awaiting an explanation. As exhausted as she felt, Sookie knew she had to tell them something. "Eric gave it to me last night…to stop my dreams."

Suddenly interested, Lafayette stalled his hands. "Did it work?"

"Sure did," Sookie affirmed with a nod just as her hair was finally liberated of the net. She turned her head to face Lafayette. "Do you want it? I can't go through this every day. Shouldn't be a problem for you, though."

Touched, Lafayette smiled and slipped the hairnet into his suit jacket. "Thank you, Sook."

Silver hairnets and dreams went over Tara's head, and she didn't care to question it—she had other concerns. "Eric was _**here**_ last night? What for? What happened?"

Sookie hesitated for a moment, as she decided what parts of the previous night she needed to reveal—getting intimate with the striking Viking was definitely not in the 'need to know' category.

"He wanted to talk about the plan to rescue Bill, but I wasn't in the mood and I kicked him out, and then four big ol' mean looking werewolf bikers showed up in my driveway, but Eric and Pam knocked them all unconscious and then Eric called Lorena—that's who took Bill and sent the werewolves after me—and promised he'd take me to Jackson himself if she'd call off the bikers," Sookie blurted out and took a needed deep breath before she continued. "So now I have to go to Mississippi today, with some other werewolf, who Eric promised was decent, and then later we're meeting in a nightclub which is like a supernatural Switzerland or something. And I guess we're gonna find Bill, or negotiate his freedom…I'm kind of fuzzy about some of the details. All I know is if I don't go, those biker guys are just gonna keep on comin' after me."

Neither one of her friends knew what to say at first and just sat there staring at her.

Tara was the first to break the silence. "Sookie, are you nuts? This is crazy!"

Sookie turned to Lafayette for his support. "Oh no, girlfriend. Tara's right. I knows what crazy looks like, and girrrrrl…"

"This is a whole world of crazy, I know!" Sookie finished his sentence for him feeling deflated.

"And you know how I feel about Eric, Sook. Just sayin', it can't be good if he's gonna be there," Lafayette added.

Folding her arms protectively around her chest, Sookie weighed her friend's words for a short time, but she didn't see any other options. "I know y'all are right, but I don't have any better choices, do you?"

Silence.

"And besides, if I have to walk into the lion's den, having the baddest vamp I know at my side is a good thing. Not that I trust Eric, but his neck is on the line too, so it's in his best interest to help me," Sookie explained reasonably.

After filling them in a little bit about the Queen's threat to Eric, Sookie managed to sway her pals opinions in favor of Eric's dubious plan—at least enough to drop the subject.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"What now?" Sookie wondered out loud as she reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sookie. It's Sam. How's my favorite waitress? I heard you had a rough night."

Phone in hand, Sookie scooted herself to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor as she talked. "Sam! You are definitely missed here. So you heard about last night? I'm so sorry for walking out like that, I had to get out of there."

She glanced over to Tara and Lafayette, fully aware she hadn't told them about Bill's betrayal and she decided it was better to keep them in the dark for the time being. If they knew, they'd have another reason to object, and she was too tired to keep arguing.

"Don't worry about it, cher. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was planning to come back later today, but I think I'm gonna need more time here. I found my brother, Sook. He's taking me to meet my folks right now," Sam told her.

"Wow, Sam! That's great. I'm so happy for you."

Sam chuckled without mirth. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous, to tell you the truth. Anyway, if you are up to opening the bar, that's fine. If not, just leave it closed. Maybe we all could use a break. I'll even give everyone vacation pay. I'll leave it up to you, all right?"

Sookie suppressed a yawn and nodded. "All right, Sam. Good luck with your family."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon," Sam said before he ended the call.

"So, you planning on stickin' around a spell, huh?" Tommy asked as he drove down the country road.

Sam was looking out of the passenger window at the fields of cotton and soybeans that alternated for miles, with the occasional acres of corn thrown in for good measure. " I figure I should take the time to get to know you; it's not every day you meet your family for the first time."

"No, it ain't," Tommy replied before he reached for the billy club he kept stashed under his seat, for special occasions. With swift efficiency, Tommy Mickens clubbed his newfound brother with two forceful whacks to the head, and still managed to stay on the road.

Sam's head slumped against the window, blood oozing from the wound on the back of his head. Tommy estimated he'd be unconscious for a good while.

"Sorry, brother. Change of plans."

* * *

**Back at Sookie's House**

By the time Sookie had showered and dressed, it was nearing 11:00 and she felt pressed for time. She started frantically going through her closet, deciding what to pack while Tara loaded her bag. Lafayette was downstairs cooking breakfast, and the smell of bacon and coffee wafted through the house, making Sookie's stomach growl.

She held up two dresses and showed them to Tara. "Which one is more appropriate for hanging around vampires and werewolves? The white or the blue?"

Tara blinked, and gave her clueless blonde friend a hard stare. "Did you just hear yourself?"

"Don't start, Tara. We've been through this already. I'm scared enough as it is. But I can't just sit here and wait around for a gang of werewolves to come after me, I have to be pro-active." Sookie opted for the blue dress and put it in her suitcase.

"What about your guards? Can't they protect you?" Tara asked hopefully.

Sookie let out a breathy sigh. "I don't know. You should have seen those bikers, Tara. No offense to Calvin and his nephews, but …oh my stars! Jason!"

Without explanation, Sookie took off from her room and ran downstairs. Tara chased after her and found her searching the house in bold strides.

"Sookie, what are you doing? What's wrong?" asked Tara as she tried to catch up to her friend.

Stopping in her tracks, Sookie spun herself around to face Tara. "I have to talk to Calvin, because I'm going to rip him a new one if I'm right."

"Okay, then," Tara replied, but Sookie had already bolted towards the kitchen.

She found Calvin and Beau at her kitchen table eating fried eggs and bacon as Lafayette served them coffee.

"How you want your eggs, Sook? Over sassy?" Lafayette dipped his knees to emphasize the sass.

"Sounds good," Sookie answered without thought, her attention centered on the elder Norris. "Calvin, may I have a word with you outside?" Her voice was sweet as cotton candy, but her demeanor was cold stone.

Dutifully, Calvin followed the fiery blonde outside to the back of the house, and stood stoically when Sookie turned to face him.

"Tell me it wasn't one of you who attacked my brother in the woods the other night," Sookie demanded, her arms folded stern and firm across her chest.

Calvin lowered his head and stared at the grass. "I wish I could, Miss Stackhouse. I am very sorry to say my niece, Crystal, was the one who did it."

Sookie blinked hard to hold back her rage. "Why? Why would she do that?"

He started to answer but Sookie cut him off. "You know what? I don't even care to know why. You knew yesterday it was her, and that I had no idea y'all are panthers, but you didn't say anything. Well, I've had enough with people lying to me. I want you and your nephews off my property, now!"

**Inside Sookie's kitchen**

Tara entered the kitchen and saw her cousin eyeing the oblivious bodyguard as he ate his breakfast.

"Where's Sookie?"

Lafayette turned to face Tara and shrugged. "She went outside with dat older man, why?"

"Something's got her all in a snit," Tara answered, taking a piece of bacon out of the frying pan.

"That ain't news. You want some eggs?" he offered off-handedly.

Stopping mid-bite, Tara glared at Lafayette. "Fuck you, you lame-ass faggot!" Tara shouted and stormed out of the kitchen before she burst into tears.

Lafayette looked at Beau, who sat watching in silence. "She on edge," he explained weakly.

Beau nodded and continued to eat. "Can I have her eggs?" he asked, already filling his mouth with another forkful.

"You can have all the eggs you want…" Laffayette answered as he neared the pan to Beau's plate.

**Sookie's Backyard**

"You have every right to be angry, but we ain't leavin'. The least we can do is make sure you stay safe after what Crystal did to your brother; we owe you that much," Calvin earnestly replied.

"Aghh!" Sookie responded her disgust. "Please! Fact is, you're more afraid of what Eric would do to you if you left, so don't try and tell me you have to stay 'cause of how bad you feel about Jason. But whatever, I'm leaving in about an hour from now, and I won't ever have to lay eyes on y'all again."

Satisfied she'd spoken her piece, Sookie started to head back inside, but Calvin stopped her.

"There's something else you need to know," he said carefully.

Sookie eyed him warily and waited for him continue.

"Crystal took a bite out of him, it's true. But it wasn't an attack, exactly. More of a mating ritual."

"Huh? You bite people, like a vampire?"

"No!" Calvin objected with a disdainful shudder. "Crystal is…best way I can put it is she's in heat. The girl leans toward being wild to begin with, and in her animal form she acted on an instinct she was powerless to resist. She never meant to hurt him."

"Oh," was all Sookie managed to say as she tried process the mating habits of the werepanther.

"Problem is, well…her bite may turn your brother into one of us," the elder werepanther finished.

If eyes could pop out their sockets, Sookie's would have been on the ground. "What?"

Calvin remained placid. "We don't know for sure, not until the full moon. We're keeping an eye on him until then."

In the space of a few seconds, Sookie's emotions had gone from fury to worry. "And then what? He either changes into a cat or not? Poor Jason has no idea about any of this!"

"Best we keep it that way, don't you think? Otherwise, he'll just be scared and it could be for nothing. To tell the truth, we'd rather not have to reveal ourselves unless it's necessary," Calvin reasoned.

Sookie frowned and nodded her agreement, though she wasn't happy about it. "And if he does…start growing fur and a tail, then what?"

"We'll be there to guide him through it," Calvin softly re-assured her.

The cord that held Sookie together was dangerously taut and ready to break for the umpteenth time in the past two days, and she wondered again how much she could withstand before she lost it completely. Part of her just wanted to crawl back in bed so she could cry her eyes out, but there wasn't time for a pity party. Eric's werewolf friend was on his way to pick her up and deliver her to Jackson, which in her mind was the equivalent of a giant pit waiting to swallow her whole. She couldn't afford to feel sorry for herself if she wanted to survive, but she promised herself she would have a good cry when it was all over.

"Keep me informed. I want to know either way," Sookie said quietly before she headed back inside. Calvin wisely chose not to follow her.

* * *

**The Micken's home**

Tommy pulled in front of the double-wide trailer, with its array of whirling lawn ornaments spinning colorfully with the wind. He parked his truck, and then quickly double checked Sam's pockets, making sure to remove any form of identification.

A moment later, Melinda Mickens opened the door, and Joe Lee stood peering out behind her. Tommy hopped out of the truck and motioned his parents to come out.

"Tommy? What's going on?" his mother asked as she approached the vehicle and saw the unconscious man in the passenger seat.

"Well, that guy there…he's been following me around, asking questions—stalker like. He's a shifter, like us. I don't know what he's up to, but he's real slick. Anyway, today he tried to attack me, but I got the upper hand and brought him here. I thought maybe you'd have some ideas about how to take care of him," Tommy lied expertly.

Joe Lee was busy looking through the window at Sam's battered head inside the truck. "Is he dead?"

"No, he ain't dead," Tommy answered impatiently.

"Don't you lie to me, boy!" Melinda chided. "You know exactly what we can do with him. A shifter will bring us a pretty penny. Joe, you and Tommy need to bring him inside. I'll get the needle ready, so we can keep him knocked out 'til he wakes up in a cell in Mississippi."

* * *

**Sookie's house- around noon**

"So, what did you and Lafayette decide to do about Merlotte's? Work or take a vacation?" Sookie asked Tara as she finished the last of her packing. Lafayette had gone to visit his mother, so it was just the girls now.

Tara flopped on her back onto the bed with a sigh. "I guess work. At least for tonight, since it's not just our decision. Vacation does sound good, but I don't know what I'd do with myself 'sides feel like shit and lose my mind."

"Oh, Tara. I'm so sorry," Sookie said sympathetically, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "I wish I could do something to help."

"Can I borrow your car while you're gone?" Tara asked, half-serious.

Sookie grinned. "Of course you can! Come on, the keys are in the kitchen and there's probably a werewolf on my doorstep."

"Werewolves, vampires, maenads, I will never get used to all the crazy," Tara mused as she got up from the bed and followed her friend as she lugged her suitcase downstairs.

Sure enough, one of the guards outside was opening the door to let in her Were chauffeur just as they were descending the stairs. Tara made a noise of approval, like she'd bitten into a juicy piece of steak, and Sookie shushed her.

"Hi, you must be Alcide. At least I hope you are, or else those guys outside are doing a piss poor job. I'm Sookie, but you probably already knew that, and this is my friend, Tara," Sookie babbled nervously as she finished coming downstairs and then placed her bag on the landing.

"Hi," Tara said quickly and then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Alcide and Sookie awkwardly staring at each other.

Alcide broke the ice, grinning broadly as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. But I gotta say, you aren't what I expected."

Returning the handsome werewolf's smile, Sookie responded in kind. "I was thinkin' the same thing. You don't look like the other wolves I've met so far, and trust me, that's a good thing. I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous. Let me start again. Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I really appreciate you coming to take me to Mississippi," Sookie said extending her hand for a shake.

Alcide chuckled and took her comparatively small hand into his large grip. "Like I said before, pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse, Alcide Herveaux—at your service." _She sure don't look like a fangbanger._

Sookie abruptly withdrew her hand and scowled. "I don't look like a fangbanger because I'm not. What did Eric tell you about me?"

"He said you were a special friend, I assumed that meant…well, obviously I was wrong about what he meant by 'special'. A mind reader, huh?"

"That's right," Sookie answered, feeling a bit cocky until she saw Alcide's troubled look. "Don't fret. I'll do my best to stay out of your head. It's just when we shook hands, you came through clear as a bell."

He raised a dark brow and stroked his beard. "I guess it's a good thing I tend to speak what's on my mind. I live my whole life hiding what I am from the world, but not what I think."

"Well, that's refreshing. I think we'll get along just fine then," Sookie said, grinning wide.

"I'm sure we will. We should probably get going if we want to make it to Jackson before dark. Is this all you're bringing?" Alcide asked, reaching for the suitcase by her feet.

Sookie nodded. "Yep, that and a boatload of the jitters."

Tara strolled back into the foyer, looking on wistfully as Alcide carried Sookie's bag outside. Attempting a brave stance, Sookie smiled and embraced her sullen friend.

"You take care of yourself, you hear me?" Sookie said as she pulled back from the hug.

"I'll try, and you don't get yourself kill't, you hear _me_?" Tara retorted seriously.

"I'll try," Sookie repeated Tara's words, and Tara frowned. "I won't, okay?"

Sookie's assurances were shaky at best, but Tara let it go and gave her another goodbye hug, squeezing Sookie as tightly as she could.

With a few more vows and one last goodbye, Sookie was gone—leaving Tara to wonder if she'd ever see her again.

Sookie climbed into Alcide's truck, as he held the door open and offered her a hand up.

She looked over to her well-worn house, but to her it was the finest place in the world, and she silently prayed she'd see it again soon.

Alcide hopped in the driver's seat and closed his door. "Ready?"

_No._

"Yeah, Mississippi here we come," Sookie replied without any enthusiasm, as they drove off to meet their fate.

end chapter 11...

Reminder: if you want to read a Chapter12, let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

I really had good intentions with this fic...but the airing of season 3 killed my inspiration and I never got it back for this story :( I apologize for leaving my readers hanging, and appreciate the alerts and reviews.

If you enjoyed this story, you might what to check out my new story for Season 5 :

**Blah Blah Vampire Emergency Blah**

**http:/ www .fanfiction .Net/ s / 7498103 / 1/ **

Thank You!

NHWriter


End file.
